To Love Ru: A Different Start
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Humanity was always been looked as one of the lesser species of the universe, but little did any species know, humans are known to be a warrior race and ever evolving race. With this twist, changes will be done in the story. Lala crashed into an Alliance planet, there she will meet the next boy who will inherit the galaxy. Prototype x Mass Effect x To Love Ru Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In an attempt to alternate the original timeline and change a certain character, Yuuki Rito will be different along with humanity who will also change their title as Earthlings into a more suitable one. Here earth is given more time to grow before even Lala crashed into Rito's bath-tub where he is also different from canon.**

 **The story basically will be focused around Rito like any other stories in this section, the twist of humans being a little bit more diverse and advance is just an added merit, I have plans for the cute couple along with OC's that I will pair to certain characters.**

 **NO REAPER, NO MASS RELAYS, NO PROTHEANS, NO M.E. RACES AND VERY RARE CAMEOS FOR MASS EFFECT CANON CHARACTERS. NOT INTERESTED? I'M SORRY. THIS IS JUST A TEST FIC FOR ME AND I DON'T EXPECT PEOPLE TO LIKE IT.**

 **Also, since this is a test story, chances will be about 500 words per chapter not counting the codex.**

 **WARNING: This story contains wrong spelling, mistyping, grammatical errors, complicated explanations, cursing, verbal abuse, and eventually lemons.**

Chapter 1: First Contact

In the year 2101, it was decades of tireless work for the world's government progressing towards the form of unity into humanity as one, bloodless efforts and operations have been conducted, all desperate to follow the long process of unifying the world under one banner and it finally paid off. Earth's peace was finally achieved.

With all obstacles in earth broken through, they turned to the stars and with it, new challenges have been found, for humanity always love the challenge then only to eventually break through them and repeat the process over and over again. They established their first permanent colony and independent settlement on Luna and began extracting Helium-3 that is to be used for Alliance-designed starships as fuel.

Then the Golden Age for Humanity have dawned, the discovery of Element Zero and then soon after, the invention of Humanities very own FTL method. This accelerated and improved humanities expansion into the galactic stage. Planets we're heavily mined and colonized, hundreds of mining operations we're being directed to Saturn and Jupiter as mining corporations eagerly seek to financially support the Alliance with H-3 Fuel, other valuable gasses and rare earth metals.

Orbital Stations and Starship factories we're built in earth's orbit where the Alliance could finally mass produce proper starships, for military and civilians alike. Colonies we're improved and established all over Solar System. Factories and Mining Stations we're established also in asteroid belts, all ready to grab floating treasures of resources from thousands of floating space rocks.

Despite having more than enough living space, Humanity wanted to expand more and with the all the efforts put onto effect, they did. Soon colonies we're established outside the Sol System and this gave birth to the Systems Alliance.

The Red Planet, Mars became the furnace for war materials, the planet is the industrial behemoth and center of steel power for the Systems Alliance Military. Upon Hundreds and Hundreds Orbital Defense Platforms and Starships Factories surrounded the red planet.

Skyscrapers we're now common, farming doctrines are now better, non-employed is non-existent, life was so peaceful. What could an Alliance Citizen or specifically, what could a Human want more with all the paths available for his bidding.

Then came the year 2129, the year that dawned a new era for humanity, and it all started in the still developing colony of Shanxi.

 **Shanxi**

Anderson, captain of the Alliance Cruiser SSV _Cairo_ sighed tiredly for the hundredth time in his ships patrol in the system along with _Cairo's_ escort of four frigates. Truthfully, despite being the most boring job for the navy, it has own merits like a good job of killing time. At least being in the Systems Alliance Navy would give one a meaningful life, exploring new worlds then defend it in the end if claimed.

Currently, his flotilla is deployed in the nearby planet of Shanxi, a phase-two developing Alliance Colony, this also included protecting the newly built Stargate in the corner part of the star system.

This colony would be the last and farthest settlement of the Alliance for centuries to come. Humanity had more than enough space to live in, even if they didn't leave the Sol System. But the feeling to expand and seek out new challenges we're never gone for it was human nature.

"Sir, probe Z4-A is detecting massive unidentified IFF readings" one of the officer said in his station reported.

Anderson perked at this, these occasions rarely happen and last time he checked, no terrorist ever existed since the birth of the Alliance.

AMC or Alliance Mining Corporation being the only prominent and richest commercial empire is always and only loyal to the Alliance since it's where they mostly can fill their pockets but corporate private ships can't venture out this, even its just mining solo.

"Anomaly? Are there any corporate ships in this system?"

"None registered for today sir and it's not Alliance reading"

"That's rare, relay our escorts to guard our rear and move to intercept anomaly"

"Aye sir"

Soon the Cairo along with her escorts arrived where the anomaly was located, 30000km away from it but still in sensor range.

"James, I want an update in the situation" Anderson asked his comms officer.

"I'm detecting one vessel sir and it is not Alliance signal"

"Do we have visual on the vessel?"

"I have picture" One of the officer said before an alien-looking ship appeared in front of Anderson. Staring intently at the holographic monitor that showed the ship, it was indeed alien to him and pretty much everyone present, unlike Alliance ships that has triangular angle architecture, this one was built in graceful curves, like the bullet-shaped ships from retro sci-fi games and surprisingly, it was silver and black colored. Anderson was smart enough that this not some Cerberus prototype since they keep their researches in great secrecy despite their act of trust in the Alliance.

"Captain, we are reading visible damages on the ship though their engines seem to be still operational. IFF Signal unconfirmed and scanners do not seem to recognize the ship with any current Alliance or Cerberus starships. Requesting to initiate First Contact Protocol"

"Granted, have our escorts move to our rear flank. Charge weapons to 50 percent. All crew, assume to your stations immediately, First Contact Protocol is in effect, this is not a drill, I repeat this not a drill"

"Uh sir…May I speak freely?" another officer asked wanting to gain Andersons attention.

"Go ahead lieutenant" Anderson acknowledged.

"Sir, their cyber-defense is extremely pathetic. I already have accessed into their systems and downloaded every data available in that ship without even being noticed" Anderson raised his eyebrows at this report. He knew their abilities in electronic warfare but…just like that?!

"Is that so? Well, please entertain me"

"Well sir, there's a lot of it so It'll take time for us to insert this to the Codex"

"How about physical structure, culture or government structure?"

"I'll have it on screen sir"

Facing the multiple holographic screens at the center, the entire bridge soon fell silent at the image in front of them. The image showed pink skinned aliens with devilish black tails. The aliens called themselves Devilukean and in extension, the Devilukean Empire, which they seem to proclaim as the galaxy-scale form of galactic government or center of galactic control which is a coalition of races who participated what seems to be called the Unification Wars who now shares the Milky Way with the Devilukean Empire being the spearhead. What's surprising really was they look human! And according to the data uncovered from the ship, they speak Japanese which seems to be there universal language.

' _Attractive Devil Aliens…Who would've thought?"_ We're everyone's thoughts including Anderson himself. Truth be told, every male and even bi-females in the ship wouldn't mind spending a night with a Devilukean hottie.

Snapping out from his trance, Anderson said.

"Can we establish communication?"

"Yes sir but voice only, shouldn't we send a first contact package first?"

"Well, assuming that they look alike like us and speak one of our earth-languages, I find it the least thing to do" In Captain Hackett's opinion at least.

"Aye sir, Establishing channel…You're up captain"

"Unidentified Vessel, This is Captain Anderson of the _SSV Cairo_ , you are entering sovereign territory claimed by the Systems Alliance. In behalf of Humanity I welcome you in peace, should you respond through violent actions, we will respond accordingly." Sternly yet neutrally said Anderson through a translator that was sent to the Devilukean Ship. After a moment tensing silence, the alien ship responded where the entire flotilla heard it.

"Greetings Captain Anderson of the Systems Alliance, I am Gastrom Siltan, captain of the Devilukean Cargo Vessel. I am currently outrunning the Gildanean Pirates, I sincerely hope that I haven't violated any law of this Alliance of what you speak" The devilukean said with perfect Japanese with the accent so Japanese.

"Worry not Sir Gastrom, you haven't violated any so far. I believe this is the first time we encountered extra-terrestrial life such as you."

"Yes definitely captain, I too have never heard of this Alliance back home, though may I ask what your race and origin is?"

"My race is Human and we came from a Garden planet we call earth, third planet of our Sol System."

"Earthlings!? How long have you been venturing in space?" Somehow, everyone in the bridge either raises their eyebrows in surprise or narrowed their gaze in suspicion at the Devilukean's words, as if the Devilukean already know them judging from the outburst.

"Uh…that would be 14 Years since our first capable starship" The captain eventually informed.

It was then silence was the response which was getting tenser the longer it gets.

"I'm sorry if I offended in any ways captain" Anderson said concerned if he just screwed first contact.

"No no! You took my silence in the wrong way but…I must have his majesties informed about this" Gastrom frantically replied.

"You're going to pass the information into your government am I correct? Captain Gastrom, May I only notify you that the Alliance wishes nothing more but peaceful relations with your people still yet please do inform your government of our existence so then our period of isolationism may be over"

"Yes yes I shall, this is certainly an unexpected turn of events. If you would be so kind, can you send me information about your race for me to prove my reports to the council" The devilukean hastily said.

"Certainly, I'm sending you our First Contact Package. May this be a great start of relations between your and our race."

The devilukean didn't respond at that as it just cut off the line and the Devilukean just sped off into the void.

"Something was off there…" The rear captain said deciding break off the silence.

"I know, I get the feel of déjà vu like when we first encountered the Blacklight virus, are all the data collected from that ship decrypted?"

"Yes captain, though it took longer than what we have expected since it was to be converted from binary codes to Alliance standards first"

"God, it's the 21st century nobody uses that anymore, no wonder we broke through their firewall with ease"

Along with that and that, the small Alliance flotilla went back home to spread the…good news. This news was first reported to the Alliance Parliament and after that they solemnly sent this news to every agencies and medias all across Alliance space, each in a every born-native language but mostly their universal language.

At first, everyone was skeptical only it was replaced with a look of ecstatic when they we're showed proof. Majority expected strange creatures as how they would view in their fictions and imaginations but surprisingly, they look human…Damn good-looking humanoid aliens.

At that point, all planets or everyone went out of their homes to celebrate the birth of a new era, for their isolation years has finally broken knowing that they are not alone and sentient beings exist, where they could finally extend the friendship and cooperation to their universal brothers and sisters. Despite their governments and ideology slightly opposite, a species nonetheless and it was out of the reach humanity.

 **Codex/Human Technology**

 **Codex** \- The Codex is a human-invented Data Journal much like to its predecessors Encyclopedia or Wikipedia which is also divided into three types. Civilian Codex is open for the public, Military Codex is only open for the Alliance Military, Navy and the Alliance Government Officials and lastly, Black Codex is only for the eyes of individuals in the core Alliance and Cerberus.

 **FTL** \- System Alliance method of FTL runs fifty times the speed of light and relies greatly on Element Zero. By applying a mass effect field around a vessel with the use of Element Zero, the ships mass would be reduced to almost non-existent. By taking advantage of lack of mass then activating the ships thrusters in one direction manually or by a designated set of coordinates, this effectively raises the speed of light within the mass effect field, allowing high speed travel with negligible relativistic time dilation.

 **Stargates** \- Human-made Mass Relays. Simple as that, nothing more nothing less. Stargates are extremely expensive since its heavy reliance to Element Zero as it would almost cost a fleet of dreadnoughts per Stargate but for a good cause after then. This are basically relays that would transport a ship to another stargate ten folds the speed of Alliance FTL.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No worries guys, we will soon be going back to Earth and into Rito's life. I just need to set a seat for Humanity story. I just don't like how Earth was being treated in the story okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Long Run**

Earthlings, the races of the Milky Way galaxy would shrug when the name was spoken or just leave them alone. Seeing them as the one of the lesser stronger species, they we're not deemed worthy of attention to most races but some beg to differ, specifically the space nomads or lone explorers. Aliens that would pass by the sol system would visit earth that envied for their beautiful planets gardens and pale blue night.

But that has changed since what the Earthlings would call their official First Contact, for them to encounter a race that had developed into an advance interstellar civilization in such a very small time and had claimed their neighboring systems was a bit concerning which was size of a tiny slice of the galaxy.

After the news was sent back to the Devilukean Senate, uproars happened amongst the present races who participated in the Galactic Unification War, minority was silenced into fear. Gastrom may not have specific details about the Earthlings government and territories but it was enough for them to believe.

Now the aliens we're filled with regret, letting whom they viewed a lesser race alone, unguided and letting them do their bidding. Earthlings now called as the Terrans we're introduced all-over the galaxy, like the Alliance the galaxy stood skeptical for they heard little about the Terrans.

The Devilukean Queen who was present at that time wasn't concerned and in extent, her husband as well who was nowhere to be found. The Devilukean Empire may have no business with Interplanetary-wars or internal conflicts, anything was allowed but the threatening of the Milky Way galaxy.

Until then, everything will be put to hold as the Terrans will make their official debut to interstellar age. Not even a day after first contact, the Devilukean Empire sent a message to Alliance space in request for a diplomatic mission and gave them the coordinates of Deviluke.

At the Alliance's side, they we're shocked to see that they gave them the coordinates of their homeworld that is located literally in the center of Milky Way, this would seriously give a MASSIVE advantage to them should war erupt. But then again, this is the Devilukean Empire we're talking about, 97% of the galaxy are under their control, security and laws what would the Alliance would call the galactic law. They view the Devilukean Empire like the former UN though in the galactic stage and opposite ideology. Aristocracy exists along the uses of rulers to which are kings and queens who have absolute authority to anyone in the empire and its vassals.

 **Planet Deviluke - Imperial Senate (Three days after First Contact)**

Anita Goyle was excited. Being one of the most prominent and intelligent politician the Alliance could send, she was given to honor to represent Humanity to the masses of the galaxy. She poured hours of study about the races and anything about them available in the Codex, with the aliens not knowing thT they have not all but still many intels and information about them thanks to their weak cyber-technology, Anita had all the pieces in her hands.

Before arriving in Deviluke, Anita was overseeing the developments on Alliance colony of Shanxi, there she boarded an Alliance Cruiser along with only two Frigates as escorts for her travel. At that travel, she wondered what the other aliens looked like. Devilukean we're so similar to human, if not better and stronger than to humans. Half way the travel, her small flotilla was then escorted by a fleet of Devilukean battleships which we're battlecruiser-sizes, ranging from 700 to 900 meters. The funny part actually is the galaxy (Not counting the Alliance and fighters) only use one military class in Fleet battles and that would be these _battleships_ , they still use small sizes like fighter and corvettes yet they regarded frigates and cruisers and other such smaller vessels as weak and fragile. The Alliance military who escorted Anita, behind walls of course, laughed as if there is no tomorrow, Humanity all had their experience in naval warfare, they had the pride and their damn proud to tell that they beg to differ.

After making planetside, she along with two diplomatic aides, a Blacklight/Cerberus Agent and two N7 operatives, the total group of six we're then escorted to the Senate by Devilukean soldiers who wore skull and intimidating medieval and demonic armor. Yet again, this is a devil-looking race we're talking about so it's expected. With that she had enough time to observe their society.

So far from what she observed compared to what she read from the Codex, the Devillukean society seems to be similar to gothic-esque and European-medieval like type of society, also having Arabian like clothing and have similar architect with combined Aztec and Roman culture designs that also regarded high on culture but still has gigantic level of advance technological superiority. Like their planet's name and culture they follow the appearances and some practices of demons and devils. Romanic yet advance, medieval yet civilized. Most of the Alliance was actually plain surprised that they manage to avoid civil wars and maintain society despite the type of government existing.

Walking through the halls of the unfamiliar Senate building, she was treated with respect and was given refreshments as well as her escorts. Along with that, she saw and met some of the alien races, those of which who she spoke to we're the Memorzians and Charmians due to having the closest physical similarities, those she just eyed with interest we're insect looking aliens, sentient reptilian species and dinosaurs in space.

Her thoughts about the universe were plain simple, 'Star Wars on drugs'. Fictions were more of a reality than what is happening now, this was certainly weird for her at least. I mean seriously, Aliens having two genders one body, aliens having unwanted _'To be loved´_ power and devils who would get horny if their tails are scratched! But we're not trying to be racist here okay.

After minutes of walking through the hall way, the group halted in front of a giant door, which Anita assumed to be the door leading to the Senate room. Any moment now, that door will open and she will enter carrying Humanity with her.

"Announcing the arrival of Lady Anita Goyle, representative of the Systems Alliance!"

The gigantic door opened in a slow but graceful momentum as then the group was gestured to enter. With firm steps, they stepped inside and stopped once reaching the middle of the massive oval-shaped courtroom.

Anita didn't really know what to expect here, so far the Devilukes are the present race in the room, much to her relief.

"Greetings! I am Anita Goyle and I represent the Systems Alliance, along with my aides, Hackart Mord and Stella Conwell" Anita said particularly to everyone in the room, thanks to their genetical implants, they manage to fluently speak Japanese. Eyeing her surroundings, nobles alike occupied the seat her left and right while in front of her was the one who had authority all over them and a lone guard in skull demonic armor beside the said one.

"Greetings as well representatives of the Systems Alliance, I'm Sephie Michaela Deviluke, queen of the Milky Way Galaxy. On behalf of my husband and the empire, I welcome you." The queen of the galaxy said with a motherly and gentle voice. It took all Anita's effort to resist from letting out a giggle at that, she was giddy as a high school girl but showed no signs of it.

"I'm Zastin, Captain of the Deviluke Royal Guard. Before anything else, some of our senators have been concerned. As you are now aware, you terrans are the by far has the largest territory in the galaxy. While we are glad no other race have been living in your space and subjugated if did, the other alien races growing weary and suspicious so please understand that it is a security risk for other rac-WAAAH!" The royal guard said only to startle the diplomatic group when he literally just fell off the podium where he was standing and landed on his head. Anita and her group just gape at the scene before them as they just watch Zastin's body twitch, they turned to the court witnesses only to see them just eyeing them as if the scene was normal so they just concluded that Zastin just had a bad-luck today.

"I assure you your highness, we humans do not seek war to anyone nor we have any plans to start in the future as long we're not provoked" Anita said as she sweat dropped while trying to regain her cool in the court which they seem to approve.

So did the diplomatic meeting went smoothly as it should be, normal as possible at the least.

At the end of the meeting, the Systems Alliance achieved their wants and surprised once that they received no demands from the Queen as she bluntly dismisses the present senator's claims and accusations then passionately gave the Alliance what they have requested.

The Alliance diplomatic group was bewildered at the queens antics, they we're aware of the skills of the Devilukean queen as they read articles of her leadership since the absence of the Devilukean King, but to treat the First Contact meeting like a kid playing in a sandbox was absolute shocking and utter disturbing. Either that or she was letting the Alliance in her cards.

But unknown to them, the queen was quietly ecstatic and was dazed as if a goddess has descended during the meeting. With sparkle in her eyes, she admired Anita Goyle as she listened to her words of wisdoms and her moralistic views and ramifications about her race and their Systems Alliance, it just was so beautiful that it made her teary-eyed, never she have ever seen a race who stands by their morals and views, let alone a race whose barely old in the interstellar age, unlike those arrogant ones who they are working with everyday. Sure she already saw aliens with the same views and culture ideals but she had never seen a race so Democratic **(AN: AMERICA!)**

As for the requests, they we're spoken by Anita with pride and assurance with some hidden agendas, more like _demands_ that transcends political wishes.

Galactic Law or Devilukean Law will not be active within Alliance space as per Alliance law are not attuned with some Devilukean law due to polar opposite societies and will not be a part of their dominion due to the lack of participation of the so call Unification War. In return, the Alliance will still validate the Unification Treaty to avoid excessive external conflicts and will also halt furthermore expansion to avoid border conflict with other races, the Systems Alliance will also become the Empire's allies and shall respect the Devilukean royalties' authority and dominion over the rest of Milky Way.

"That would've gone worse" Hackart said not wanting the silence to last forever until they return to Alliance space.

"…Did that just happen, I mean is this reality?" Anita just as they continued walking.

"Look I know you're surprised, we all are. Who would've expected someone at that level?" Stella said while their escorts just remained silent and vigilant.

Anita and her group are still shocked right now, the war with words that took place in the senate was a walk in the park and the enemy was sincerely and unbelievably serious with their words. Sure the witnesses we're a little sane but they held no power against the queen of the galaxy.

"Lady Goyle!" Anita and her group turned to see Zastin walking up to them. Upon reaching them, he bowed not too low and held an apologetic face.

"Lady Goyle, my sincerest apologies for displaying such behavior and spouting accusation during the meeting. I hope this will not affect our relations and I also hope I could reverse that mistake somehow"

"Worry not Sir Zastin. Your approach and reaction is common within diplomacy, you should not worry too much" Anita was again starting to sweatdrop, the guy was being too sensitive and formal, TOO FORMAL for his own good.

"Uh…how about this, do as a favor and we will forget this whole incident" Anita said which something that made Zastin very happy.

"Anything" Zastin said half-eagerly and half-gleefully. Anita looked to her escorts as they gave her a shrug, nod of approvals and signs of 'why not?'

"Well, how about you give us a tour around your city"

"Certainly! Please let me arrange an escort of guards and we can begin right away"

The group then we're waiting by the Senate entrance. A few more minutes of waiting, Zastin along with a group of Royal Guards returned to them with someone unexpected to the group, with them was Queen Sephie.

"Ah Lady Goyle, I wish you don't mind me coming along with you, I just wish to extend my friendship to you and your friends" This caught them off-guard, they certainly expect the Queen to be this...friendly?

"You honor us with your words your highness. Certainly your highness let us be friends" Anita quickly responded with a low-bow not wanting Sephie to notice her confusion and wait for her answer.

"Splendid! I can't wait to share tea with you!"

Anita and Stella yet again sweatdropped at the Queens antics while four guys with them who we're silent the whole time we're trying their best not to ogle at the Devilukean Queen, they we're surrounded with Royal Guards and they we're certainly sure that they're dead if caught.

Yeah, this was certainly a weird universe. This tea party would give the Alliance a political gain since that hardly matters to the Devilukean Empire. When they returned the Alliance went into a flux of disbelief upon receiving their over-written reports.

Upon that day, the Systems Alliance became a major superpower of the Milky Way, second only to the Devilukean Empire. The first race to stand and deny Devilukean law

 **Codex/Systems Alliance**

 **Systems Alliance** \- The Systems Alliance, formerly the United Nations and Sol Alliance, is the governing body of Human-occupied planets and space. The Alliance is the expansion, economic, diplomatic and military spearhead of Humanity as they represent and speak in behalf of Earth and her colonies in the event of extraterrestrial contact.

 **Cerberus** \- Cerberus is a separate branch in naval intelligence and the biotic research division for the Systems Alliance and the founder of the famous N7 and container of the Blacklight virus, completely independent from the Alliance and is the only organization that can freely conduct operations without Alliance authorization.

 **Arcturus Station** \- Located in the Arcturus System which the system is the most center of Alliance territory, the Arcturus station is a star-base and symbol power for the Systems Alliance. With a length of 13km and a domed city of 5km in diameter, replacing earth, it became the capital of the Alliance and the residence of its parliament, as well being the command headquarters of the Alliance Navy. Having four Prime Stargates leading to outer colonies and moon outposts, the Alliance can send reinforcements to in the matter of hours.

 **Blacklight** \- Blacklight was an alien virus that was first encountered in the 2105 century and accidentally released in a colony which's name and location is now classified (DESTROYED!). Former goverment divisions such as the Blackhawk and Gentek, now Cerberus, were task for quarantine, control and utilization of the virus which emerged successful after three years of hard-work. Under the walls of Cerberus, the virus served as Humanities last resort should conventional means ever fail.

 **Mass Effect** \- Element Zero or Mass Effect weapons are fitted for the Alliance Star Fighters, Alliance Starships and have always been the standard issue armament Alliance military, arming it as the bulkhead of their naval and ground weapons ranging from Sidearm to Spinal-mounted Mass Accelerator Cannon, with the exception N7 and Cerberus as they get the best the Alliance and Cerberus R&D could offer.

 **Thannix Particle Cannon** \- The Thannix Particle Cannon is a energy-directed laser weapon and is considered the most powerful weapon the navy they could install to their ships with mass-production capability, though only available for powerful military ships, specifically starting from destroyers to dreadnoughts due to its requirements of a more larger power core.

 **/**

 **AN: As you can see, there's not much dialogues and interactions but I hope you still liked this narrative-focused chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! At least some are interested how the story will with this twist. Sorry, the story of Rito will begin next chapter but I hope you will still enjoy this Terran/Deviluke interaction chapter.**

 **Deviluke – Alliance Embassy**

While most of the people in the Alliance we're very glad, so glad they shared the universe and allied with another galactic power who control 30 times the size of their territorial-control. There was one universal reaction at the first day of their superpower status.

Weirded and utter disturbed…

For example right now, newly selected ambassador Donell Udina sat in a dining table of the just finished Terran Embassy in Planet Deviluke trying to just enjoy his Alliance first class standard meal. If there was one thing the ambassador learned from Anita Goyle whom he succeeded, that it was to avoid ANY Devilukean cooking at any cost to which he swore an oath to do so.

While doing so, in front of him was the Captain of the Royal Guard, Zastin showering all the anime tears as he gobble down the food in front of them. True to Anita's advice, if there's one card the Alliance has to use on the Devilukean Empire, it was through the stomach.

Not even an hour after the Embassy officially opened, hundreds of Devilukean investors demanded an increase supply of Alliance rations and recipe's after introducing their _cultural refreshments_. The Alliance gladly offered many trade treaties along with chef's and food experts coming from Alliance territory in a later date.

This certainly helped and improved the relations between the Alliance and the Empire to the point that a formal defense pact treaty was signed instantly just for the sake of…food. Yeah food. Without the Alliance to give food, it would be a complete breakdown to society, to Deviluke at least.

"Delicious! Delicious! Undeniably Delicious!*Sobs*" Zastin declared passionately holding up the small plate up into the heavens. Undina sighed at this, the guy would come at the Embassy three times a day, Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, even during breaks if Queen Sephie is generous which she totally is.

Apparently, she is with Zastin enjoying the meal, gracefully devouring the enjoyable serving.

"Anyways, your highness, about the generous offer-" Udina tried to begin as he looked at Queen Sephie only again to be cut off be her.

"Yes! We will give you another system to your use with three garden planets and in return, you ship more chefs to fill in the jobs to our new establishments" she said with a TOO radiating smile, Udina was sweating in his coat, an advice from the marines that escorted Anita was that the Queen had the power to be Ogled which she doesn't mind and is sorry for. Shaking his head lightly, Udina brought back his fighting face and solemnly said.

"Your highness! Please think about your recommendation, if I accept this overly-generous offer, this would not only cause suspicions from other races but they will start to question Deviluke. I suggest you reconsider your offer" Sephie close upon finishing his sentence before opening them again.

"I see…Very well, then I Queen Sephei on behalf of Deviluke will offer 5 Garden planets for the Alliance to use, how about that?"

"*Facepalm!*...your highness, at least try to see the big picture here" Udina muttered as he rubbed his temple. They we're just so powerful that they'd sacrifice a planet for a matter of culture delicies.

"I believe I cannot I accept that offer your highness" A series of gasps erupted from the room, mostly from the Royal Guards with look of horror, as well as Queen Sephie as she barely resisted to widen her eyes.

"B-but…Lord Udina, you don't understand, this is the first in centuries for Deviluke to enjoy such glorious ite-"Undina raised his hand signaling Zastin halt his words.

"We will gladly trade more of our goods and so to the Devilukean Empire as long as both traders receive a fair amount. Please understand your highness, with all the generosity and benefits you are offering, I personally would fully accept this but this would questionable for the public…We would be viewed as the manipulative race or worse we would be seen as your pet dogs. Please reconsider"

"Oh…My apologies, Lord Undina. But what are you saying, isn't my offering a fair deal for the Alliance"

"Garden planets for the Alliance are considered the most sacred and beyond-major trade items for our standards, giving us 5 isn't fair your highness but TOO unfair for your case. The Alliance is not too big to fund any more colonization and we have enough living space to last another thousand or so years. So how about this…a garden planet and interspecies schools?"

"Interspecies school?"

"As you know to us Terrans your highness, we are a curious race who seeks new challenges, being relatively a little inferior race, we would see this era of relations with Deviluke as an Enlightment for our people. A new path forged to cross and pass obstacles. We are eager to learn much more from Deviluke, not only your society and culture but technologies and doctrines for other areas as well; this would not only benefit us Terrans but also the relations and interactions for both our species. That way, we can also teach how our farming works and how you can make your terran-inspired delicies" Undina proposed and explained with a light passion in his voice which the Devilukeans notices. There was a long tensing silence before broken an unexpected response

"*sobs*"

"Huh?" Udina eyed the queen if front of him. Somehow concerned if he somehow screwed up. Unexpectedly yet again, the queen looked at him as if he was god himself.

"Lord Udina that was beautiful, …I think that is a wonderful idea. To follow the path you believe in, such a beautiful sight. I accept"

'Shit…I think overdid it again. Yeah…the universe sure is a weird place' Udina thought lightly shaking his head.

"Our most developed planet nearest to your territory, Elysium would be a suitable location for it. Perhaps we can discuss the details for another time." He inquired.

"Then we'll begin drafting some of our scientist and professors to occupy such jobs. Zastin if you would please"

"Of course, your highness"

 **Outside the Embassy**

The Alliance Embassy stood in five stories, built only for two months then opened a week after, it was the only differently-designed building in the Devilukean city. Designed not only for attraction but for defense, a quarter of it looked like a stronghold as two Alliance Marines stood beside the automated glass doors along squads of them and a single Blacklight operative inside.

While as acting only like a government complex to the Alliance, there is also a garden section for employee's to relax during their break. In that garden, we see a child with black hair and blue eyes walking about, until the boy halted as he noticed a pink-haired girl dressed white mini dress in the grass crouching and quietly sobbing as her hands were crossed covering her face. Thinking she needs comfort, the boy approached the pink-haired girl.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no…I-it's sweat going through my eyes" The little tsundere denied rubbing her eyes.

"You know, mom said lying is bad" The boy said offering a smile to the girl only for the girl to look away and ponder on something.

"…It's just…I had a fight with my sister" she eventually muttered but the boy seem to heard it.

"So go say your sorries" The girl look backs to the boy with a shock expression.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" she retorted.

"Well at least go try to fix it" he said back, unexpectedly, the girl shaked a little for once.

"…I'm…scared…" With this, the boy sighed and stretched a hand to the girl

"My name's John! John Shepard!" he introduced giving out his brightest smile as the girl looked back to John mesmerized by his innocent smile.

"…Nana…Nana Satilin Deviluke"

"Nice to meet you Nana, let's be friends!"

The universe stood still as a secret friendship was born, John Shepard who was 8 years old at that time met a 4 year old Devilukean Princess Nana. Unknown to the two, a certain pink-haired queen watched the scene from afar, that queen giggled at the scene, life has changed since they met the terrans and she was glad as Deviluke.

From there on out, the new era for Humanity went to its middle stages. Many scientists and curious Alliance experts went to Elysium after the establishment of the Ashdire Academy, all eager to learn improved methods of FTL, a number of technologies and hundreds of theories provided by Devilukean Scientists.

Terran and Devilukeans even start to interact socially, awkward but good nonetheless as the two races tries to get acquainted with each other every day since the first day of school. Elysium became the planet with most migrating aliens, mostly Memorzians ,Charmians and Devilukeans.

Charmian's find the Terrans fascinating as they are the first race not to be affected MUCH with their _To be Loved_ power, a power that could turn a gentleman into perverts, to the Terrans however, the Charmians didn't know that the Terran males and females we're trying to resist with all their might not to be perverts, at least not in front of them.

Memorzian (Memolze in Japanese language), migrated to Alliance due to their homeworld having two suns, they've come to witness how beautiful night times can be and for the first time in their lives, sleep with stars shining upon them.

Devilukean in the other hand has the closest relationship with the Terrans, Devilukeans would love to live forever with their partners as long they pour their love at what they cook for them. The only weird and frustrating thing to Terrans are how Devilukean's propose to their partners which you all know how.

The Kirara's is at best, rocky and considered personongrata, they constantly offend the Alliance due to their level of technology. Despite having MORE planets and territories than the Kirara Domain, the Kirara CONSTANTLY compares their view and earths view. So much for being the State of Light. And no, no Kirara joined the Enlightment for Humanity, but the Terrans didn't mind, they rather develop THEIR own path of technology rather following the footsteps of others.

 **10 Years later - Devilukean/Alliance Border**

In this charter of space is a neutral ground standing between the territories of the Systems Alliance and Devilukean Empire. Ships would be rarely seen in this area since Alliance ships uses Stargates to travel in a much faster method and to avoid FTL Trajectory traffics, but that was about to be changed.

A Devilukean multirole fighter sped into the area, behind it other more ships of the same class was following it while firing a series of lightning-energy attacks. The lone runner gritted as it twisted and dashes its fighter trying to outmaneuver and outrun its chasers while avoiding being hit by their attacks. The runner gasped as a Devilukean corvette rendered into existence, the runner pulls up avoiding from being crashed.

"Tch, even with this much force, we can't even stop a single ship?" The lead chaser said who was apparently Zastin unlike the other fighters, he's ship is colored gold and red, he then notices the runner began to gain speed.

"Target is gaining speed! Combat level orange! Authorization to use level C weapons. Don't let her get away! Stop her at all cost!" Zastin ordered.

"Roger!" The other fighters beside him said in unison. The chasers began launching missile from their fighter's tube having it targeted to the runner. The missiles collided with the runner's ship yet it wasn't destroyed but it was enough to disable it as the runner's ship began showing visible damages

"This is the end of the line" Zastin said as he and his escorts began surrounding the runners ship.

"I can't…I can't give up now!" The runner said which seems to have a girl's voice. Knowing her chasers confusion being disabled, she took the chance to activate her ships FTL drive.

"What!?" Zastin gasped in shock, having thought the ships engines disabled, he let his guard down. He could only blink as the ship sped off and then activated their FTL method then disappeared in a purple light.

"Did anyone trace her FTL's trajectory?" Zastin quickly asked.

"Yes sir, but…"

"What is it?"

"It's within Alliance territory" Zastin widened his eyes when read the coordinates of her FTL's trajectory. By crossing Alliance borders without Alliance notice would be a sin but worst of all, she jumped to Earth, the home of the terrans, they would be breaking laws but for the sake of the royal family, loyalty comes first.

"…Tch. Then will have go after her"

"Shouldn't we contact Alliance for help and authorization?"

"That is for a later date and she'll be long gone before we even contact the Alliance. All ships prepare for hyperdrive, to the Terrans home world, earth!"

 **Earth - Orbital Carrier Station "** ** _Fuji"_**

During the Enlightment, the Systems Alliance was proven to be a power to be reckoned with. Not long after the announcement of the Systems Alliance's presence and shares in the galaxy, pirates began crossing borders. This was proven as no pirate ever emerged back from Alliance space as Cerberus took those alien pirates and dissected them, they were just lucky one pirate was Devilukean.

It took a Blacklight operator to hold down the Devilukean. Upon DNA scan and analysis, the entire Alliance military and its core leaders was shock to no end, the Devilukean possess 4 times the strength of a normal Terran, 2 times compared to an Alliance marine who forego gene therapy, half times to an N7 with Genetic Enhancement and equally with a Blacklight.

From what the Alliance could learn, the majority of the Unification War took place in ground theatres as the real battles was fought on planets while minority on Space. With the Devilukeans strength in physical and supernatural combat adding they have powers, they have the advantage against the Alliance in the ground.

The Alliance being paranoid and idealist that they are, increased the funding of their navies and even drafted N7-level gene therapy for standard issue to Alliance marines, hoping that they could turn the tide and face the odds against a Devilukean should war ever erupt. But unlike any force in the universe, what makes the Terrans unique is their navies, even the Devilukean queen proclaimed that the Alliance possesses the most diverse and well-manned space force in the galaxy, stating that should they've been in the Unification War, the satisfaction of King Gid would've doubled and the Devilukean Empire would've suffered more casualties in space battles. But the nerve of crossing their borders and entering their home space no less, whoever this interloper, he or she doesn't was coming.

Above earth, hundreds of Alliance ships, military, corporate and civilians alike went to their day to day basis. Near Luna's orbit, there stood the guarding Second Fleet or namely Core Fleet, their task was simple, protect Earth and always stay vigilant. The Core Fleet is commander by a rear admiral who was now stationed in the OCS _Fuji_ , the headquarters and central command of the Core Fleet.

 _"Emergency message from Central Command, Probe Outpost Vermillion has detected inbound vessel from vector leading from non-Alliance space, no scheduled Alliance Navy nor Cerberus FTL's are in effect in the hour. Vessel is perceived as Hostile"_

The entire Core Fleet snapped at the voice of the Rear Admiral messaging it wide-fleet.

 _"RED FLARE ALERT is in effect, all Alliance ships assume battle formations within contact's signature. Notify all civilian ships to evacuate from crossfiring range. This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill"_

Every captain began shouting orders and updates of the fleet's status as they try to start up every ship they could now form a defense line with. The core fleet possessed 4 Dreadnoughts, 12 Carriers, 45 Cruisers, 55 Destroyers and 80 Frigates along with thousands of Alliance fighters and bombers. Earth's orbit had over 50 ODP's with Mass Accelerators primed and armed that could tear any ship a new one, should this outsider make the wrong move no matter how big their ship was.

"Jump location located, all weapons achieved completion and initiating pinpoint blank range"

Every captain gripped in their seats in excitement and fear. All of their ships went into that one location and had every weapon of their ships pointed at that certain area of space.

"Ship jump successful, contact 50 thousand kilometers north of formation, Hold your fire! Scanning for identification!"

"We have identification! Devilukean Luci-class Corvette and Elhan-class fighter! Repeat Devilukean ship! Maximize sensors, it might turn invisible any moment."

"Contact the ship and fire only on my command"

 **With Zastin**

Zastin frozed as his jaw dropped into the floor along with his people in the bridge as they panicked at the sight in front of them. Sure they know the Alliance military possess the power to protect their territories in spite of being very small than the Empire but they didn't expect such welcoming gesture but that would be entirely their fault.

In front of them was the largest ever known yet fleet in the galaxy since the war, possessing hundreds of ships and stations of varying sizes with all their weapons primed and aimed at their poorly armed and lonely corvette.

"M-Maybe I s-should've called them fi-first for notice" Zastin stuttered as his hands we're shaking.

 **/**

 **Codex/Territories**

 **Deviluke Empire** \- The Empire at least has domion over the galaxy, being the spearhead of the victory in the Unification Conflict led by Deviluke King Gid, but control and galactic law-authority seems to only spread to 93% of the Milky Way and all its planets inside that percentage. It is only assumed that the **Kirara Hierarchy, Mermorzian Confederate, Charmian Protectorate** and other races are under Devilukean law and also noted that they only possess their home territory which they only owns one planet each.

 **Systems Alliance** – The remaining 7% of the Milky Way belongs to the Systems Alliance as to its laws and security, as the Terrans are the first race to ever colonize and expand into other planets unlike other races who just remained on their homeworlds. For the Terrans, 7% was more than enough, which barely the size of the orion arm. **Elysium,** despite being inside alliance territory is a shared (not neutral) territory for Alliance and the Deviluke Empire along with its vassals.

 **AN: Yeah a lot of mistakes and this was a rush for the sake of my first followers. Please do review and thank you for reading this far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ShariusBiology: You think so? Thanks boss, but I'm sad to say that a harem is lowly possible as I plan give some characters a pair. I will still hope you will like this story since you'll be getting the gist of what and how Rito interacts.**

 **Edboy4926: Sadly, he won't have any power, not supernatural at least. I might want let him meet the Cerberus and give him Biotics or Gene Therapy at least but no promises, thank you for reviewing.**

 **/**

 **AN: Sup guys I'm back with another chapter. Again, hope you enjoy and like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC in the future.**

 **/**

 **Orbital Carrier Station** ** _Fuji_**

Apparently the entire fiasco was fixed after Zastin simply stated and explained the reasons why he did such a move. Zastin being the first Devilukes who was present at their first contact meeting and being the first of them to earn the Alliance's trust was forgiven for his actions. He's not the first one commit such mistake actually so they let it aside. The Core Fleet then just returned to their respective positions or docks after that false alarm.

Zastin was now walking through the halls of the Alliance space station along with an escort of two Alliance marines. There he stumbled upon a lady who had black hair that stopped above her shoulders wearing an Alliance uniform, which was a blue and white buttoned coat and dress.

"Sir Zastin, what a coincidence seeing you again, how is queen Sephie?" Anita greeted her long-time friend with a smile.

"Lade Goyle, a pleasure to see you well, it's been years yes…the queen has been less-happy with your departure but she is doing well with Lord Udina" Zastin responded returning the gesture.

"That's' good, I also assume you're the reason why the Core Fleet sortied just minutes ago"

"Sadly, yes you are right. But it was at a good reason" Zastin sighed as he also scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…and what is that excuse" Anita said.

"First Deviluke Princess Lala Satilin Deviluke initiated a hyper jump to your homeworld. If we hadn't done anything, she would've gotten away but thankfully, we manage to obtain her life pod before anything else happened." Zastin explained.

"I see, I'm glad then, I once heard the first Princess causes quiet the ruckus back in Deviluke" Anita said as Zastin nodded in responded

"That I agree, worse is it's in a everyday basis Lady Goyle" Zastin added with bitterness.

"Enough with the formalities Sir Zastin, please call me Anita" Anita said which seem to turn the Royal Guards face heat a little as she noticed this.

"…V-very well, then please freely call me Zastin as well Anita" Zastin almost stuttered as Anita grinned wanting to tease him a little.

"Sure Zastin, who knew you can handsome when you can be normal" She bluntly said in a fact tone.

"Eh?" He didn't saw that coming.

"It's been ages, wanna catch dinner tonight" She added quickly as then Zastin blushed furiously. Did she just ask him out? A Female Terran! Asking out a male Devilukean.

"EEEH!...L-lady Goy-, I mean! A-anita-san, I-it's that a d-d-date?!" He sounded really surprised.

"Hehehe, you're so cute for a military soldier" Anita cutely giggled at the Devilukean embarrassment. Zastin wanting not to break his image to this potential love interest cleared his throat and went back to his formal demeanor.

"W-who am I to reject, please treat me as you want Anita" Zastin accepted with a small bow as Anita smiled a little at this.

"How about at nine o'clock, galactic standard time. Pick me at Arcturus Station"

"Of course Anita, if you don't mind I need to return Princess Lala back to Deviluke, I'll see you in six hours then."

"Sure…See you later Zastin" Anita said before walking off giving a wave of goodbye.

Zastin returned back to his Corvette which was currently docked at the _Fuji_ station. His escorts left him by the hangar that was filled with Alliance engineers and marines, there he found his ship safe and sound with some of his men outside waiting for him. Making his way to his ship, his men noticed him approaching and quickly went to him.

"Captain Zastin, the life pod!" One of the men in skull armor said as neared Zastin.

"What is it?"

"It's empty, the princess is nowhere to be found!"

"What?!"

"Is something wrong Sir Zastin?" Zastin turned to see the newcomer, it was Rear admiral Anderson, the commanding officer of the Core Fleet.

"Rear Admiral Anderson! Yes, please I need you and the Alliance's help!" Zastin was at the verge of begging.

That day once again, Zastin and his crew searched for the First Deviluke Princess, this time however, along with the help of the Alliance and their Cerberus spies.

 **Earth - NeoTokyo**

NeoTokyo was and is still one of the most technological and advanced city on Earth, Japan was one of the many powers that became the spearhead of Earth's technological advance during the 21st Century. Now with colonies in space and resources being shipped back to earth, NeoTokyo is just one of the many cities that became so advance and life so simple.

Ranging from Wristphones, Wrist Pads and civilian electronics to monorails, skycars and skyscrapers, life has never been better.

Sainan High, a high school establishment for normal everyday students and…weird ones, including staffs. It was the one and only school in earth that has alien's immigrants learning or working inside that was only has a few number but this was kept in low from the public. It's nothing like Elysium, not even a quarter but it's a start.

Our story focuses on one teenager, but unlike any teenager in NeoTokyo, this one is different.

A student was walking through the hallways of the school. This boy had brown almost sun-kissed hair and possesses a pair of golden-brown eyes. Currently he was wearing blue blazer with gold trimmings, a white shirt underneath and black slacks which was Sainan's signature uniform.

His name is Yuuki Rito, half Martian and half-earth born. Almost average at everything, height, weight and above in intelligence. How different, because Fate says so, just watch and he'll take care of the rest. Growing in a western-like community and hot world back in the Mars colony, he can be considered matured in many ways, in example, handling ladies.

Having his class finished, dodging a spaceship that came out of nowhere and wanting a good bath and sleep, he made his way to the gate and plans to walk home. The incident earlier brought confusion in the school, where the heck did that spaceship came from or…how in the hell the school was so calm when a freaking spaceship just crashed in their school but then again, the universe is a weird place, Alliance fighters we're soaring the skies and the Alliance police quickly quarantined and took the spaceship.

"Hey Rito…" A boy with black hair greeted walking up from behind Rito. It was Kenichi Suriyama, Rito's best friend, his first friend actually after moving into NeoTokyo.

"Oh Surayama…" Rito greeted his friend offering his usual bro smile.

"Wanna hang out with the guys?" Suriyama offered but Rito shook his head rejecting the offer. He had considerable amount of friends and he would love to have his time with them but not for now.

"Sorry…need to head home. Its been a day, I wanna sleep for a while" Rito said as Suriyama nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I can't blame you. Alright see you tomorrow then"

"Later"

Rito eventually got home. A luxurious-looking house **(AN: Alright, I don't know how houses look in Mass Effect but at least it looks luxurious)** a courtesy of her aunts, dad's and mom's hard works. Opening the door leading inside his home, he said.

"I'm home" Rito said upon entering.

"Welcome back Rito, Dad says he's going to be late again." Rito's sister said who was sitting in the couch browsing through her personal Wrist Phone. This is Yuuki Mikan, like Rito, she has brown hair and mature for a grade schooler, she excels doing house chores and cooking since their parents are pretty much not always present at home but the Yuuki siblings didn't mind at all, hence their mature nature.

"I see…how about Curry for tonight's supper; I need to spice up a bit"

"Sure, did something happen in school?"

"If you count a spaceship crashing out of nowhere normal, nothing at all, I just need a rest" That was not normal to Rito at all. At least the Alliance came instantly trying to maintain order, sad story is the order was normal when they came as the people just SHRUGS!

"Yeah, of course…" Mikan said a bit disturbed with the story, whether it was true or not, the universe is a weird place after all.

Having his things placed and resting a bit in his room, Rito was now in a tub inviting the refreshing and warm feeling of comfort and cleanliness. Looking up to the ceiling, he wondered what did civilizations out there looked like, sure he had time time to read articles in the universal Codex but not much. Moreover, he was thinking what he should do with his life, sure he didn't mind an uneventful one but he would grab the chance to make his a little…interesting.

"Huh?" Suddenly a flashing light appeared out of nowhere, it was so bright that Rito covered his eyes of course, it also made the water in his tub explode. But that aside, something in front of him was the MOST LEAST thing or event that would happen.

In front of him was a naked sexy and slender-figured girl with pink hair and pink eyes, the girl seem to not notice the situation as she stretches and moans in satisfaction as if she just woke up in the morning. Rito in the other hand had many questions running in his mind, he paused trying to process everything. That aside also, he felt that the girl was sitting in his lap and his hand we're squeezing the bountiful chest of the naked girl.

"Escape successful!" The said in glee after stretching as she then opened her eyes and stared at Rito. Rito even noticed the girl didn't react to where his we're touching as just blankly stared at her trying remain his cool and not heat up at a very sensual position.

"Hi…there" Rito was too dumbfounded so his hands didn't move at all as it remained there but the girl didn't mind.

"Say…Are you finished?" She asked with a kind manner, Rito returning back to reality, removed his hand slowly trying not to be perverted in the situation as possible.

"Oh sorry…So, I didn't get your name?" Rito asked returning the girl's smile as he also gave out a smile.

"Me? I'm Lala…" She happily responded.

"Well hi Lala… what brings you here? Wait! Let's just continue this in my room" He said.

"Okay!" The pink-haired girl said before bringing up her wrist showing a bracelet. Another bright light appeared but this appeared from the bracelet, next thing you know Lala blinked out of existence.

"…That was…a thing" He said just staring at the place where Lala sat. Quickly drying up and changing to his blue pants and white shirt (since he wasn't going to sleep yet), he went back up to his room to see Lala with a yellow towel covering her decency.

"Ah, that was refreshing. Oh, I'm borrowing one of your towels" Lala cooed in satisfaction stretching her arms a bit.

"Sure go ahead, I'm Rito by the way." Rito greeted setting down his own towel.

"I'm Lala, I came from Planet Deviluke"

"I see, that explains the tail, so you are an Alien, a Devilukean specifically" Rito said holding his chin in wonder.

"From a Terrans point of view, I suppose so"

"Then I'm lucky I learned how to speak Japanese, from what I heard it's the universal language"

"Yup, every aliens out there uses that language."

"Also, how did you out of nowhere appeared in my bathtub of all places?"

"Oh that, Tadaa! I used this, Mister Warp Jump, I created it. I can't specify where I want to go but I can warp a life form over short distances" Lala explained showing the bracelet on her wrist.

"Then that explains our earlier *cough* incident *cough*…you created it, you sure are young to be a Devlukean scientist"

"Nope, I just love inventing that's all. I used it in my life pod and somehow warped into your bath"

"I see. Leaving that aside, what brings you here in Earth? Are you an immigrant?"

"I'm being chased" Lala's genuine face saddened a little at the question. Rito saw this as then nodded not wanting to pry more.

"Oh…I see" He just said.

"If I hadn't used this, I would've been…" Lala trailed off.

"Lady Lala!" Rito and Lala turned to see a…doll? A doll with devil wings jumps in from the window. Lala seems to expect this as she offers the doll with open arms.

"I'm glad you're alright! Lady Lala" The doll said in a squeaky voice with full of gladness while hugging Lala as she also returns it.

"Peke! Thank goodness! I see you managed to escape too!" Lala said hugging the doll back also with gladness in her voice.

"Yes! Luckily I escaped the ship before the Terrans could isolate it" Peke then notices Rito in the background.

"Eh? Lady Lala, who is that good-looking Terran?" Peke asked Lala pointing at the rather surprised Rito as his eyes perked a little, did the doll just complimented him?

"Thanks for the compliment; I'm Yuuki Rito, nice to meet you…Peke" Rito greeted before Lala could.

"He lives here Peke. Rito, this is Peke, he's multipurpose costume robot that I created." Lala introduced and explained.

"Pleased to meet you" Peke said.

"A costume robot, pretty useful. With Peke, you can now put on some clothes right?" Rito asked, Lala responded by throwing her towel and Rito had the decency to look away.

"Right! Peke do your work!"

"Hai! Change, dress form!" Rito in the corner of his eyes looked at how her transformation took form. Peke turned into multiple flair wisps then firmly wraps around Lala's glowing figure. After a moment, Lala did a pose wearing foreign designed clothing, not exactly you cosplayer.

"Alright!" Lala shouted while doing the pose.

'Like Power Rangers I guess' Rito thought shaking his head lightly at the amusing thought. But he had to admit, the dress was too skimpy and damn sexy, while not showing any skin, the tightness would make men dazed in her figure. But other than that, Rito was glad she had some clothes.

"What do you think Rito? Isn't it wonderful?" Lala asked posing a bit to Rito.

"Pretty embarrassing for Terran standards but yeah it's wonderful, why not." Rito said giving her an approving look.

"By the way Lady Lala, what are you planning to do now?" Peke asked.

"If I may suggest, I think we should call the Alliance so we can contact your homeworld, that way, they can protect from your chasers and send you home" Rito suggested before Lala could answer.

"…um…That's not what I had in mind" Lala said showing discomfort at Rito's suggestion. The Alliance knew her very well and would not hesitate sending her back to her home which she is running from, Rito didn't have to know.

"Huh, and why is that?" Rito asked with raised eyebrows.

 **NeoTokyo Airspace**

In the night sky, a squad of three Alliance fighters soared in the skies of NeoTokyo in sonic speeds in V-formation.

"This is Foxtrot leader over" The lead ship said through the comms.

"Foxtrot leader, what's your sitrep"

"All clear, over"

"Do not copy, say again Foxtrot leader over."

"All clear, over"

"We have anomaly readings, can you confirm Foxtrot Leader?"

"Affirmative, we have visual over, sending location over" The pilot said upon zooming in his screen saw Peke enter a house in the Sub-urban district in the edge of NeoTokyo. The Alliance pilot then sent the location back to command.

"Commant to Cerberus, is the area secured over?"

"Raven Dark to Command, area is free of civilians. Suggestion to commence mission, now."

"Copy that, coordinates received, Foxtrot squad maintain patrol run, Devilukean team you are cleared to go, over"

"Copy that command, Foxtrot Leader out"

Two men disguised in Alliance black formal suit then jump into that certain window. An A-61 Mantis Gunship hovered not too far from the area, planning to observe the situation till the end. They just wanna make sure nothing goes south, we're talking about royalty here and the skies we're free of Skycars so it was a free flight.

Moments later.

"What the!" The Gunship gasped in shock as out of nowhere a baseball broke through the house's window almost hitting his cockpit. Looking back, he saw a brown haired civilian running away with their target in hand jumping from roof to roof.

"Foxtrot leader to Manticore-4, I'm seeing some activities down do you have visual!?"

"This is Manticore-4, civilian with target are on the run, Deviluke agents are in pursuit, permission to assist?"

"You have permission, assist agents and detain target"

"Roger, Redi-, What the hell! Did they just throw a fucking truck!?"

 **With Rito:**

"Rito why?" Lala asked as she was surprised Rito saving her, willing to sacrifice himself for hers.

"I don't know, but I can't let a cute girl just get kidnapped right in front of me now can I" Rito assuredly said as they continued running keeping her arm firmly gripped at his.

Landing back to the ground, he kept his firm grip at Lala's arm as they continued running from their chasers. They suddenly stopped when a cargo truck landed in front of them blocking their path, so much for public property.

"Tch…we're cornered? No choice" Rito brought out his hidden Phalanx that tucked in his pants. Turning to his back he saw the goons catching up to them, shielding Lala he pointed the Phalanx at the floor and fired one shot which made the goons halt their advance.

"Stay back! Or else" Rito yelled and aimed the pistol at the frozen goons as they stopped at the boy's threat.

"Rito. Why do you have a gun?" Lala asked.

"A courtesy of my Aunt Shepard" Rito eventually answered.

"You're pretty brave for a young one" An amplified voice boomed particularly from nowhere.

"What?" Rito gasped, looking up a floating and shining space craft hovered over them. A beam of light came down and Zastin descended wearing his skull and demon armor which intimidated Rito a bit. Rito assumed the guy was a prominent soldier of Deviluke.

"Move out of the way Terran, civilians should stay out of this" Zastin said waving his left arm to the side.

"No can do devil-boy, as a man, I have to do this" Rito said with pure confidence and smirk stretching in his face as he maintained his aim at Zastin.

Zastin gritted at this, he can't harm an Alliance citizen since Galactic law doesn't affect his actions when inside Alliance territory, their home world no less. Zastin turned Lala who was behind Rito and reasoned.

"Your highness Lala, this is your last chance. Please come home at once and her highness will reconsider" Zastin yelled desperate that Lala would understand the situation and so he could not be late at his date later.

"I refuse!" Lala said sticking her tongue out to the Royal Guard, unknown to the others, Rito was surprised that Lala was a runaway.

"Wait Lala…You're a runaway? Who are you really? Why are running home?" Rito asked as he turned to his back for answers only for her to sweat at his question.

"If you don't know Terran, behind you is the First Princess of the Devilukean Empire, Princess Lala Satilin Deviluke of Planet Deviluke! She ran away from the palace, refusing to attend to his suitors meetings" Zastin stated with power and authority over Rito.

Rito in his shock widened his eyes for a brief second before returning to his neutral look, he had a hunch the reason why Lala was running from home, counting that she's a princess.

"Oh…I see, I might've skipped that" Rito said lowering his weapon from Zastin.

'I'm glad you're dense at this' Zastin thought with a deadpan look as he sweat dropped at the boys innocence.

"Then if you are not in my way, step aside Terran, Princess Lala, Let us return home!" Zastin said to Lala.

"I refuse! I can't stand attending marriage proposals every day! They're all scums!" Lala exclaimed.

'Thought so…political marriage, ugh' Rito thought in disgust, rubbing his temple as the two Devilukean standing between his front and back bickered at each other.

"But your highness, it is your fathers and mothers wish" Zastin reasoned.

"Mama and Papa have nothing to do with this! Transporting! Mister Roaring Vacuum!" Lala said as she extended out which seems to be Devilukean phone. Tapping a couple of buttons, a pink flash of light once again appeared. Rito stepped back sensing a danger from within while Zastin and his men covered their eyes.

In the blink of an eye, a cartoon-squid looking robot with yellow glowing eyes and the Deviluke Emblem on its forehead appeared on top of Lala then floated beside her.

"What?!" Zastin gasped in shock.

"This is bad, it's one of her highness's inventions" One of the goons said.

"Go! suck them in!" Lala ordered pointing at Zastin and his men.

Mister Vacuum then lived up to his name as his mouth then opened and begun to suck air with great force.

"Wah!" Zastin along with his men was sent flying into the air before being finally sucked inside Mister Vacuum's mouth.

"Amazing, a gigantic vacuum cleaner…fascinating" Rito mumbled awed at the robot in fascination, there was something wrong.

"Oh shit…" Rito quickly ran into an iron fence and gripped it as the robot kept sucking everything with more power and force.

"Lala, I think that's enough! Can you just power it down!" Rito yelled at Lala as the wind is beginning to lift him.

"What's wrong Lady Lala?" Peke asked.

"Um… How do I turn it off again?" Lala mumbled clueless, Peke and Rito just sighed as they heard her. Then a loud whistling sound came and it was getting louder, it was a missile. Three missiles flew in great speed and hit Mister Vacuum, destroying it in the process.

"This is Manticore-4 to Foxtrot Leader, target destroyed, nice work boys" The gunship pilot informed.

"Foxtrot Leader to Command, agents down. I repeat agents down, aborting mission"

"Copy that Foxtrot, we are sending rescue teams to extract, command out"

"That was…something" Rito standing up and fixing himself. Looking back, he saw the robot destroyed by what it seems to be an air-surface missile, looking up he say Lala floating above her destroyed invention

"Sorry, sorry…I completely forgot how to use it, I just invented not a while ago"

"*sighs*…I can't believe I'm still calm at what I'm seeing" Rito sighed rubbing his temple, but then again, the universe really sure is a weird place.

Luckily, Anita was informed that Zastin was injured in action so their date would be delayed in a later date.

 **The next day – NeoTokyo – Yuuki Residence**

Rito awoke from his sleep, welcoming the sun's heated kiss and the pleasant morning air. He groaned at the comforting feeling as he stretched and sighed, ready to begin the day. That aside though, unlike his everyday morning, something felt wrong.

He noticed a bulge in his blanket and his body felt someone clinging to him. Slowly taking off the blanket, he finds Lala naked clinging to him. The sun kissed her eyes as she moves to rub her eyes and yawn. Seeing that Lala is not one to be emabarassed, he just covers her with his blanket

"Morning Lala…" Rito said offering his morning smile as Lala also did returning gesture.

"Morning Rito, you we're like a teddy bear" Lala said.

"I thought we told you to sleep in the guess room"

"You did…But I have finally decided" Lala crawling to Rito before grabbing his arm and pressed it between her breast.

"Eh?"

"I love you, let's get married!"

 **Arcturus Station – President's office**

Arcturus Station, the capital city-station of the Alliance. Complete with its own 5km radius cities and farms, this is where the Alliance parliament resides along with the core leaders of the Alliance. Also the headquarters of the Alliance Navy, where Admiral Stephen Hackett and the First Fleet is stationed along with a few response fleets.

Inside the station, the president of the Systems Alliance sat comfortably in his chair in the replica version of the Oval Office enjoying a cup of coffee. His Wrist Pad suddenly made a notice sound, it was a call.

"Yes" The president said answering the call.

"…"

"The First Princess? In Earth?"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

 **/**

 **AN: The rounds up this chapter, again I hope you at least liked it. I'm trying to make pairs here and Zastin deserves someone and that would be the faceless Anita Goyle. As for the change in Rito, he won't be an accidental pervert and would be considered a second-rate ladies man, it is also noticeable he can be so calm and always optimistic.**

 **Anyways, please review! It's makes me so happy and gives a great boost! Thanks for reading and have a good day sirs and maams! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edboy4926: Sorry for that, I didn't really plan anything supernatural for him and powers would be out of the question. Though I'm glad that you at least like this kind of Rito.**

 **Darkfire45: This isn't really a ME and TLR crossover, I just wanted to use the Systems Alliance as the twist to the TLR universe. Nothing really broad, just a bit of world-building and Rito's life in this AU along with his AU personality. Thank you for the review and hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Dutchmaniac: Of course I will continue this story but expect constant delaysm, thank you and enjoy.**

 **/**

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back with part 2 from where we left off. Thank you so much for giving those reviews, I hope you everyone to still enjoy this despite the path being taken and my flaws.**

 _'Strength for Cerberus is Strength for Humanity' –TIM_

 **/**

Having told Rito and Mikan her story being a royalty and running away last night. All the Yuuki sibilings could do for that time was believe her and let her sleep for the night until they decide to either give her to the Alliance or let her go to her own ways, though Mikan and Rito both disagreed to both decisions so they'd just let the morning decide what is the best course of action.

The Yuuki household let her have the guest room for the night. The next morning, Rito didn't certainly expect to see a naked Princess snuggled next to him and then out of nowhere declaring their engagement which leads to where we left last chapter.

"We're engaged after all! Isn't it normal for people to live in the same roof?"Lala stated to which a fact that Rito can't disagree was. His face held a shade of pink as he tries his best to not to oogle at her well-endowed body despite being covered by his offered blanket.

"I appreciate your feelings Lala but before anything else…Peke, please be so kind and cover up Lala" Rito said to Lala staring at Peke with expectations.

"It's very difficult to be Lady Lala's costume at all times!" Peke retorted.

"*sigh*…then at least you could've asked Mikan for some pajamas" Rito sighed and said.

"Peke" Lala gesturing the robot to clothe her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Peke said before again flies up into the air and wraps himself around Lala as he forms into her so much appreciated costume.

"Dress Form!" Lala gleefully shouted doing another pose after her transformation.

Rito standing back up and opened his eyes glad to see Lala clothed, he was about to start asking for answers and explanations until Mikan's voice from downstairs stopped him.

"Rito! There some people who would like to see you!" Mikan shouted from downstairs.

"Give me 5 minutes! If you don't mind Lala, I'll be taking a shower"

"Okay, want me to bathe with you and wash your back?" Lala offered standing up like a giddy girl giving some puppy eyes.

"I appreciate the offer but no, I'll save it as a reward okay?" Rito eventually rejected the generous offer with a grin.

"Mou, fine." Lala cutely pouted in disappointment as Rito chuckled at this. He can't deny that the said princess is cute when she pouts.

Five minutes later, A freshly bathe Rito was now in his Sainan uniform which consisted of a blue blazer with gold trims, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black slacks. He went downstairs to see their visitors with Lala following behind him.

Upon arriving in the living room, he saw three people occupying one of the couches and two others covering their backs. One was a woman on her thirties who had short black hair that only stopped above her shoulders also wearing an Alliance politician uniform, it was Anita Goyle, another one was the man he encountered last night that wore skull armor, Zastin and the last one was a white haired teenager with green eyes wearing a black long hooded jacket. The two people behind them wore armor that had an N7 symbol just above their breast area with helmets covering their face and each holding an M8-Avenger.

The three then noticed Rito and Lala arriving as they stood up to greet them. Lala was the first to react when seeing Zastin.

"Zastin!" Lala said surprised of him being here.

"Princess Lala" Zastin bowed at the presence of a royalty.

"Yuuki Rito, I believe?" Anita asked looking at the brown haired student.

"Yes" Rito simply said, a little wary at the presence of VIP's in their house.

"I have already called your school, you are excused for today. We have much to explain and discuss about your engagement with Princess Lala" Anita said wanting to get straight to the point.

"Sure, I want some explanations and answers to my questions" Rito nodded glad and wanting answers from them.

"Before we start, let me introduce myself. I am Vice Minister Anita Goyle, an Alliance envoy for Deviluke. To my right is Knight Captain Zastin of the Deviluke Royal Guard" Anita introduced gesturing both herself and Zastin.

"And her lover!" Zastin proudly added with pride as he stood mightily and brought his fist up. Rito sweat dropped at this, did he just brag that just because he had a girlfriend. Looking to Anita, she seems to be expecting it and let it brushed off with a sigh.

"*sigh* so he says. To my left is Allen Mercer, a Blacklight operative, he's with Cerberus" Anita introduced gesturing the teenager to her left who rather was displaying a cold yet cool aura.

"Pleased to meet you" David said with a formal bow, the cold voice made Rito shiver a bit. David was something, he just know it, though not in the bad way since it's rude to assume for someone you don't know.

"As you might've guessed, yes we are here to discuss about your engagement to First Princess Lala Satilin Deviluke of Planet Deviluke." Anita quickly inquired.

"Excellent, can we start then" Rito eagerly said as they all seated in their respective couches.

"Of course, what is your first question?" Anita asked first.

"I'm confused, I don't remember ever proposing to no one or the one who decided we're engaged"

"For the sake of your confusion, Sir Zastin shall explain the situation for you, if you may Sir Zastin" Anita said gesturing Zastin to take over for the boys question.

"Of course Lady Goyle. First of all, please excuse my behavior the other day. I didn't know I was disrespecting the man who was to become Her highness's fiancé." He sincerely said with an apologetic mood.

"It's okay, no harm done" Rito said not wanting to see the Knight sad.

"Thank you for your mercies, Yuuki-dono. That aside then, to why are you engaged to her highness Princess Lala. You proposed marriage to her highness in a traditional and Deviluke fashion."Zastin explained.

"Are you aware of such fashioned proposal, Yuuki Rito?" Anita asked. Rito held his chin thinking for a bit before answering.

"If I remember correctly, the man must touch both the woman's bre-…Oh" Rito stopped mid-sentence realizing what he had just done. He remembers it as a mistake or accidental, he was just about to explain until Lala interrupted.

"It's the moment I will never forget, you touched my breast with passionate eyes and said you love me with all your heart" Lala said with passion and closed eyes remembering the certain awkward moment for Rito. He then halted what he was about to say and was now having second thoughts.

'I'm pretty sure that is not what I said when I touched them' Rito thought.

"Princess Lala accepted your proposal and with that action, the moment you grabbed her breast, you have been engaged through a formal Deviluke engagement ceremony." Anita said still with her neutral tone. She then noticed the boy ponder at the position he was in as a sweat dropped from his forehead and a look of horror took over his face.

So many burdens, Rito was in the zone of having a mental breakdown and trying his best not to show it in front of them but failing miserably against the experienced Anita Goyle and the mysterious David Mercer as they both noticed or sensed his current state in their own ways. Rito's trance was cut off when he again heard Anita's voice.

"I know it's a hard, big and life-time decisionYuukiRito but please understand that you are the first of the hundred proposals that has been accepted by Princess Lala. Luckily, there was no political backslash when the Alliance heard of this and all we could for now is giving you a considerable amount of support since the reputation of the Alliance and the entire galaxy is at stake." Anita explained.

"In other words, since the Systems Alliance is worthy enough to present a candidate. You have the rights to marry Her highness Lala and she responded to your proposal signifying you as the absolute heir to the throne" Zastin explained and there was silence.

Rito was aware of the consequences, touching the princess breast would not only break the alliance between the Alliance and the Empire but this would also ignite war and he was sure if the King hears of this, him along with the Terrans are screwed.

Of course, he had grown an interest to Lala but everything happening fast, too fast that his brain could even explode for all the processes.

"…*sigh*. There's no way out of this right? It can't be helped. Can I request for something" Rito with his eyes shadowed by his hair. His hands we're a lightly trembling, his decision was made but it made him outright nervous and scared a bit in the inside.

"Yes?" Anita asked. With resolve, Rito looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Please secure the room, I want to speak with Lala alone"

"Of course, take all the time you need"

The five then left the living room leaving a clueless Lala and a little worried Rito. With no one to hear them, Rito started cautiously but surely.

"…About our engagement, are you okay with this" Rito asked.

"Of course! I've never been happy, I've always been forced to go to marriage meetingsand it was frustrating." Lala instantly and happily said but Rito wasn't convinced enough and decided to change the question.

"No! What I mean is…" Rito trailed off.

"Rito?" Lala tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay with me?" Rito hesitantly and slowly asked looking away from Lala.

"Huh? Rito what are you talking about?"Lala asked a bit saddened at Rito's sudden change of emotion. Rito looked back to her eyes with a serious expression, he firmly held both of her shoulders and then closed the distance between their faces.

"Lala, you're beautiful, you are any guy would ever dream of marrying. Damn I would be a fool to deny that I lust for your body since the first time I saw you, for me you're the very embodiment of perfection. But Lala, are you okay with someone like me? I consider myself strong but I'm just a weak Terran, I'm not worthy of someone like you. I'm not even sure I love you Lala and the last thing I would want to happen is taking advantage of your feelings. I might not meet you and your fathers expectations so I'll ask again Lala…are you okay with someone like me?"Rito all but asked in a very serious manner bringing out the entire soon-to-come burdens should he continue this path.

"Rito…"Lala was speechless, he just said the most wonderful thing she had ever heard in her whole life, sure the other candidates said much romantic and more poetic lines than what Rito just said but what made her speechless was the fact that Rito poured all his burdens and emotions in his words, nothing that she ever encountered during her meetings.

Wanting to show him affection, she approached Rito and hugged him. Rito seemed to be surprised at her move but decided to keep silent as he knew Lala was about to say something. With full embrace she softly said.

"Rito, that time you tried to save me. I've felt loved, protected and comforted, someone who can understand how I feel, something that has been very rare for me. You risked your life for mine and that was enough for me, I don't care if you love me just for my body or my title but I knew, I knew you loved me not as a princess but as a person. I love you Rito, you are the only one who understood my feelings that night and you're the only one for me."Lala said as if the most common thing in the world was love. Rito saw the seriousness and raw affection in those tone and words. He now knows that her feelings are real and genuine, not as an excuse to avoid her home or other groom-to-be's.

He really can't believe this; he barely met the girl and was now going to marry her? It's not his fault the girl was in love. He could potentially break the engagement now by grabbing her breast again and get on with it but he has no plans of breaking a girl's heart.

"*chuckle*I see…so your feelings really are genuine. Then Lala" Rito reluctantly broke the hug from Lala and went to grab something in his drawer leaving a clueless Lala behind him. Grabbing the certain item, he went back to Lala's front.

"What is that?" Lala asked curious what he was hiding in his palm. He then slowly opened it and showed her a ring, a gold-forged ring with a silver diamond emplaced atop.

"A ring, it was given to me by Aunt Shepard, she said I'd save it for a rainy day and today is that day" Rito explained before gently grabbing and lifting her left arm.

"I know I already proposed to you but it was in the Deviluke fashion, this time however I want the Terran way" With that, Rito knelt in one knee not letting go of her left arm as he gently yet firmly held it.

"Your highness Princess Lala Satilin Deviluke, first Princess of Planet Deviluke…Will you marry me?"

Overwhelmed with happiness and joy, she let tears fall from her eyes and smiled happily. This was the best moments in her life, as she looked those Golden-brown eyes, Lala can't help it but feel her pride rise up a little, glad to that she met such a boy, no…a man. A man despite having met only half a day understood what she feels, a man who protected her that he just met not even an hour past, a man who believed her. With no hesitation and with glad and joy.

"Yes, I will marry you Yuuki Rito" She said with true happiness and joy. She just stared at her groom-to-be as he smiled in her response and proceeded to insert which she believes the symbol of their engagement. Lala once heard that the Terrans use anengagement ring to signify an imminent marriage, it was one thing she admired when she learned about marriage and to see it taking place was more than just a dream.

"Let us and time build this relationship"

Rito would later discuss some rules and regulations later with Lala. They needed to build their relationship a little bit if Rito does want grow and realize his love to Lala. At least Rito wants him to show his worth by first being upstart lovers. Moments later, Mikan, Allen, Zastin and Anita returns along with their guard escort to see Rito and Lala both smiling with hands held at each other. They could only assume that it went better.

"So, have you decided?" Anita asked at Rito despite already knowing the answer.

Rito just smiled and said.

"Yes, for the sake of Lala, the Systems Alliance and the Galaxy. I will marry Lala"

"Then its official" Anita nodded.

"I'm proud of you Rito" Mikan sincerely happy for both his brother and Lala.

"Then in celebration of Yuuki-dono's and her highness Princess Lala's engagement…Cheers! Cheers! Cheers!" Zastin said before raising his arms to the skies while comically screaming 'cheers!' then repeat the process over and over again as everyone else gave him a weird look while Allen had the urge to kill him on the spot, it was only because his was Lala's guard and Anita was going out with him that stop him from doing so. More or less, Rito was happy. Not only his life became interesting, he had a beautiful girl as his fiancé. Also noting that Mikan supports him.

"Well what do you know…" Rito said particularly to himself.

"Anyways' shouldn't you guys be concerned, I'm still a student and marriage is still a star away"

"You can concern about your high-school life but not the marriage, age doesn't matter in Deviluke and it is still undecided when and where the wedding will be placed. Whether inside Alliance or Deviluke Territory, you will still inherit Planet Deviluke. So do not concern about the marriage, what's concerning is your well-being"

"My well-being?"

"We can assume other candidates from their races will expectedly after your life and will start entering Alliance space without our notice."

"Despite 93% of the galaxy falling into our laws, Deviluke has no means of intervening small skirmishes and internal conflicts unless the galaxy is at risk. How well can you protect yourself Yuuki-dono." Zastin inquired.

"I was trained by my Aunt Shepard how to fire a gun but that's about it"

"I see…Allen please explain to Rito the proceedings" Anita said as Allen nodded at the gesture.

"Yuuki Rito, you being the candidate of the Systems Alliance to succeed the throne of Planet Deviluke will receive N7-level genetic enhancement and protection from both Cerberus and A-Sec. The Systems Alliance will try to hold off any interlopers through force or diplomacy, while I and some of Cerberus will be guarding you in the shadows and A-Sec will only respond should a greater force intervene. You will receive these enhancements one hour from now prior at the end of this meeting and your protection is now in effect. Also, I'll be protecting you 24/7." Allen explained.

"I'll be in charge of setting the house's security systems with integrated Devilukean technology!" Zastin said.

"I have a feeling that will leave a bad end" Rito whispered not wanting the idea to leave Zastin in charge of their security systems knowing his bad luck.

"I agree" Allen quietly agreed not also wanting the idea.

"You will continue your regular routine tomorrow. Allen will be also entering the same school as you" Anita inquired rather quickly.

"Um…Anita-san, can I also join the same school with Rito?" Lala asked.

"Of course your highness, we can arrange it, mind I just ask why?" Anita asked.

"I want to be Rito all the time!" Anita looked at Rito expecting some answers or opinions. Rito just nodded with sigh.

"…Very well, you'll be starting with Rito and Allen tomorrow."

"Hai!"

 **The Next Day**

Like Anita said, there was no political backslash and the public reacted the way how they would at least assume. Ecstatic, the Terrans being idealist as they are, we're proud and beyond glad at their achievement. Once again the Alliance awed and surprised the galaxy as a certain Terran was able to make a Deviluke Princess fall for him, wholeheartedly and not because of his cooking skills.

Sure the Systems Alliance earned the right to introduce a candidate but political marriages have been rather uncommon this time and age in the Alliance but they certainly didn't expect that a Royalty would fall in love to a Terran. For the sake of public order, the names of the Terran and the Princess we're for now classified, in Earth at least but beyond their homeworld, we're celebrations.

Queen Sephie and Ambassador Udina had their good times celebrating the engagement in the embassy back Deviluke and to say all Terran chefs we're busy that day was an understatement, a feast was made. The queen was relatively glad and happy for her daughter that she found someone she could love and rely on. The queen was only sad for a bit due to the absence of her husband, King Gid.

Meanwhile in the Yuuki household. A small celebration was held by Mikan, Rito, Lala and Allen. Allen just moved in and took over the guest room while Lala and Rito shared the room, his mission was simple and it was the same as Zastin, watch over Yuuki Rito and Princess Lala.

"WAAH! So Delicious!" Zastin wailed in happiness as gobbled down breakfast made by Mikan and Rito as he kept bringing out a fountain of tears.

Currently, the small family was having their breakfast, Allen and Lala we're now wearing Sainan High's signature uniforms, for Lala she wore a blue jacket with a tan vest and white shirt, blue skirt and stockings. Her hair was loose as always and Peke was hanging by her bangs.

"Delicious" Lala was also happy to get a taste of Japanese food.

"You know, I'm starting to think there's no food in Deviluke" Rito just chuckled.

"There are! There are! But this is delicious!" Zastin instantly answered while aggressively finishing his meal.

"Aren't there any delicious food in Deviluke?" Mikan curiously asked.

"You could say there are! But ever since we met the Alliance, there's never been more delicious than Terran Food! We are so glad that day!" Zastin said with the XD face as he can't get enough of the food.

And so begins a new chapter of craziness and Rito will be in the center of it.

 **/**

 **Codex/Systems Alliance**

 **A-Sec -** Alliance Security, A-Sec or Alliance Police, like the predecessors the Secret Service, their job is simple, keep the peace and order and protect VIP's within Alliance Territory.

 **Blacklight Operative -** Blacklight Operatives or Prototypes are former Cerberus Human agents that went through Blacklight Infusion that then turned into the physical forms of the Blacklight virus. These are Human turned virus, essentially living weapons possessing superhuman and shape-shifting abilities provided by Blacklight.

 **Allen Mercer -** Son of Alex and Elizabeth Mercer and the first human/virus to be born out of Blacklight. Allen Mercer is 14 years of age and a trained Cerberus agent and fighter in a very young age, he possess all the DNA absorbed by his Father and mother meaning that he also possess the same powers as his parents has.

 **Codex/Military Power**

 **Deviluke** \- With their victory in the Unification War and their King being a military man who personally lead the armies. Deviluke is considered to possess the strongest and most powerful military force in the galaxy. In fleets, Deviluke uses battleships as the bulk of their forces and crush their opponents with their superior technology. In the ground, Deviluke is absolutely powerful as they excel in this theatre of war as they possess overwhelming strength and supernatural powers to dominate their enemies. Deviluke only uses their technologies in space while in the ground, they rely on their strength, and power alone but it is noted that they would usually use energy swords and blaster pistols. The only that sucks for Devilukean is the their backbone forces, grunts or standard soldiers are equipped with pre-historic armor and is only armed with a blaster rifle.

 **Systems Alliance** \- Despite Terrans being one of the physically inferior race but politically powerful factions, they are counted to be one of the greater military forces of the galaxy that also earned the interests of Deviluke and most veterans from other races. Their Naval forces earned the attention of Deviluke as they possess unique combat doctrines, technologies and ships. In the ground, Terrans may be no match against a Deviluke even undergoing gene enhancements to even the odd, Terrans can be dangerous in the form of tactics and individual diversity when given the right training, power and weapon. The Alliance greatly excels in three areas, electronic warfare, naval/space warfare and guerilla warfare and Mass Effect is the source of their power in technology that having only match the Kirara's.

 **/**

 **AN: Damn, that was too fast. I'm sorry for the unexpected pace of romance but it is hardly strong for me since they are just starting. Anyways, please do get angry if there's something you didn't like from me so far I'm not that really of a professional when it comes to politics and English. Other than those, I hope you all at least liked it and please leave some comments it really helps me a lot. Have a good day sirs and maams**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dutchmaniac: I don't know and I don't even know if I'll ever reach to season 2. It's along way but I plan Nana and Momo attend high school in Elysium at Ashdire Academy since I plan John Shepard on pairing Nana. If you may, please do suggest your idea or give any suggestion.**

 **Edboy4962: Hahaha, I had a hunch you'd say that but I'm not complaining, thank you so much for reviewing last chapter.**

 **/**

 **AN: Hey sirs and maams, sorry if I was bit late with this chapter. School and IRL really is an obstacle for readers, still I hope you enjoy the story. Please do point out some things and ideas, some of you may not notice but the story seems a bit off or something that's bad, I don't know. We are just getting started in Rito's Arc oe Earth Arc whatever you wanna call it then we'll move into the rest of the galaxy.**

 **Hope you still enjoy and nice time reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*SFX*

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: First Day**

 **NeoTokyo**

After having a good breakfast, Rito, Lala and Allen we're now on their way to Sainan High Academy while Mikan attended to hers leaving Zastin and his two men to deal with the shortage of security system in their house. Frankly, nobody bothered the group during their walk especially with Lala's tail exposed to strangers; it's just surprising they weren't bothered.

Rito was also glad that he was strong as Lala now. Yesterday, Rito was escorted to a Cerberus base which location is undisclosed due to the fact they are Cerberus. He went through a Gene Therapy and was given the best yet typical they could offer. Half as strong as a Devilukean but equally strong to Lala due to her young age, he still retained his slender figure but a small trace of muscle growth we're noticeable.

Allen Mercer in the other hand didn't mind at all. His mission was deliberately chosen for him and his parents wanted him to enjoy a life he could get as a teenager, they shared memories like a hive mind but they wanted something he could get himself or create on his own and he is grateful for that opportunity. While that, he remained vigilant and watchful should any harm come to Rito and Lala, his first and new friends.

"Lala, first of all. In any circumstances, never ever mention that you are a Devilukean Royalty" Rito said causing said princess to glance to her fiancé as they continued walking

"Eh? Why? Would it be bad if people found out?" Lala asked.

"You're engagement is celebrated all across the galaxy but most Alliance controlled space and some of Earth is unaware of your status as betrothed nor your names due to a probable cause of uproar since very little Aliens can migrate to earth, a royal blood no less." Allen explained.

"Indeed, it would be wise if you keep it a secret. Also, the fact that you are royal blood of the strongest faction in the galaxy would cause more no less." Rito added.

"Hm…Is that so?" Lala asked as both Rito and Allen gave nod in agreement.

"Secondly, try not to attract attention if you can but I doubt you can do that since you don't know Terran standards, especially Eastern community and society" Rito said with slight frustration.

"I'll try!" Lala cheerfully said.

"Lastly, knowing your goofy expression, you'll flirt with me to no end. Don't do that, not in public at least"

"Flirt?"

"It's a term used for showing affection, love or complimenting a love partner." Allen briefly defined.

"Eh? You mean I can't love you in school" Lala asked in shock that she could do _those_ things to her love one.

"No, you can love me all the way you want, just don't show it to other as it would attract unwanted attention" Rito quickly said always not wanting to be the source of others sadness.

"I see…checked! Anything else?"

"For starters, if we are to build and forge a strong relationship, we'll have to start being couples first, specifically boyfriend and girlfriend." Lala beamed at that.

"Oh~, you mean we go on dates, I get to call honey or my love and do other couple stuff?" Lala asked with excitement as if they'll do it right now as Rito again chuckled at _his_ girl's expression.

"That's one to describe it but yes, like that but on the weekends only since we pretty much have school to worry about."

"Hate to break it you two lovebirds, but we're here" Allen interjected. True, the three now found themselves in front of the Sainan High Academy.

Sainan High Academy might not be one of the prestigious schools in Japan but they have one of the prominent and have the largest records of unnatural disasters and incidents in Earth to date, no wonder meteor crash have been considered usual in NeoTokyo. Like every structure in Earth and Alliance planet, silver and sky blue dominated the building colors and architect we're futuristic as flawless as always that rivaled the Kiraran Domain.

Japanese students flock the campus grounds as always and staffs in their respective stations ready to begin another day in school. Also note that it was a miracle that the current principal isn't fired from his job for his constant show of perversion to both staff and student.

There we're wide walk-roads built for students to make way without worrying for less-spacing and lampposts and benches we're provided in the sideways then grassy fields and cherry trees beyond it for students to rest and picnic in.

"Oh~, so this is an Alliance school?" Lala beamed with sparkles shining in her eyes as she eyed the gigantic triangular structure which was the main building where most classrooms and offices are located then glanced at the surroundings.

"Have you never seen one in Elysium before? I mean, weren't the royal family present during Ashdire Academy's opening ceremony?" Rito asked.

"Um, I kinda slacked off during the opening ceremony and I pretty much never left Planet Deviluke, Teehee" Lala said scratching her head.

"*sigh*, it will take a long time before Lala can get familiar with eastern society" Rito sighs.

"According to our intelligence, the Deviluke Royal Princesses are homeschooled with subjects to the highest decree, Lala here being an inventor can build Deviluke Gremor-class Battleships in a young age" Allen said which shocked Rito.

"Woah! that's unexpected." Rito said rather surprised at the shocking revelations and Lala's geniuses before continuing.

"Lala just stay close to me until we get to our classroom okay, Allen don't fall behind"

"Okay!" Lala cheerfully said before wrapping her arms around Rito right, he would've blushed but decided to just let it out with a chuckle and go on with it.

"Don't worry; I took the pleasure of exploring this place last night" Allen explained as Rito nodded.

With that, the three entered the gates to Sainan High Academy as normal as possible. But they failed at it horribly, students and staffs alike we're glancing at the three. The students and most of the staffs didn't recognize the two newcomers while those who we're informed by the Alliance authorities or those remembered her face from the Codex recognized Lala and her face but decided to keep quiet.

"Hey who is that guy?" A random female student gesturing at Allen.

"Don't know, but he's cute"

"What about that girl?"

"Hu~, look at that long hair, is it natural color?"

"I think so and that guy too"

"Why is she clinging to Rito?"

Though the two, Rito and Allen who was skilled enough to hear such whispers didn't mind but Allen was a bit annoyed at them. Growing in the Verse Colony in Planet Mars, Yuuki Rito was quiet well-known in the school and an oblivious ladies man, unlike your boy-next-door Rito seems to have the charms in his bright personality and gentle look onto others and with boys growing to respect/admire him and his morals, he just wasn't as famous as the big heads were.

But this was certainly a surprise; the student body didn't expect Rito to have a girl clinging to him in public, a girl that beautiful no less. Sure he had his charms but he would outright ignore or brush it off as he concentrated more on his studies.

"By the way, Rito you probably would've guessed this but I'll inform that some of the staffs here are agents from A-Sec, they are assigned to watch over you not stalk you. One of which is an Alliance Scientist who is the school's nurse, we will only contact them when needed be." Allen informed.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Finally, the three reached their classroom but Lala and Allen stayed outside waiting for their teacher to arrive and announce their transfer. Rito went in ahead was instantly answered with questioning looks from his classmates. He just sighed at those stares as they do deserve an explanation later, especially for his poor no-girlfriend since birth Saruyama. Some we're even glaring in jealousy but he didn't mind since Lala and Rito are practically together and he has no plans of breaking it.

"When we are called, we march forward and stopped by the teacher then you introduce yourself by simply saying your name followed by a personal follow-up statement about yourself then give a formal Japanese bow" Allen whispered to Lala who just nodded with an "Mn!". Luckily, Allen doesn't have to discuss the complicated things since Deviluke gestures are VERY much similar to Japanese culture.

Finally, the surprisingly still-standing senior citizen and Academy teacher arrived and upon reaching his small pulpit.

"Good morning, this is a bit of sudden but we have two transfer students from abroad. You may come in"

"Hai-hai!" Lala said as she and Allen marched then stopped by the teachers side. Allen was first to speak.

"I'm Allen David Mercer, Nice to meet you all." Allen simply greeted with a formal bow.

Most of the girls just stared at him, wavy white hair, crimson-red eyes and a cool voice. Then they just giggled as they found him a bit handsome, bonus points for being a foreigner.

Everyone then eyed to the pink-haired foreigner. Most would not hesitate to flirt her but the boys in the classroom admired and respected Rito so they would rather wait and first listen to his much expected explanation before any interaction. However, they didn't need an explanation since Lala is about to put it simple right now.

"Hi! I'm Lala Satilin Deviluke, I'm Yuuki Rito's fiancée!" Lala greeted fairly cheerfully and rather bluntly.

"…" Silence flew in the air as everyone literally just gawked at her proclamation before breaking it in a single roar. Rito eyes widened in a fraction before returning to his formal look and eyed an questioning look to Allen who just shrug, much to his horror. Honestly, anyone would've spit out what they we're drinking should they have heard such statement.

"EH~!" All but shrieked in response to her claim before glancing to Rito who just smiled innocently to his fuming fellow male classmates and shocked female ones but Allen could swear he saw a sweat drop from Rito.

After calming down, Lala and Allen sat beside Rito's right and left respectively. Later after class, Rito sighed in content after learning new things and then turned to his approaching classmates as they instantly surrounded him.

"Calm down guys! It's not like I'm not leave you guys hanging" Rito said as he was being bombarded with many questions.

"I'm so jealous! Rito, having a beautiful girl like Lala-chan! Why~!" Saruyama bellowed as he comically cried along with the others as they nodded in agreement with tears in their eyes. He needed to reassure his friends.

"*sigh*…guys don't worry, it's not like Lala is the only girl in the universe"

"I know but Rito, she's devilukean! How did you manage to snag a girl like her!? Please teach us!"

"Like I said, just be yourselves, Devilukeans find us Terrans attractive anyways so you'll get your chance" RIto assured positively giving a thumbs up to his friends and offered a determined smile.

"…Okay then, we always trust you word!"

"Yes!" The others agreed in unison as Rito sighed in gladness that was over.

"Putting that aside, so how are you related to Rito by the way, Allen?" Saruyama asked turning to Allen who was just sitting in the background observing things.

"Hm? You can say we are accomplices but we're friends in the family" Allen answered.

"Really, are you also from the Verse Colony in Mars or somewhere that is not Asia"

"I came from the United States, Manhattan. My parents work there…"

"Oh, American! Then you and Rito here are lady-experts, please teach us!"

"*chuckle*, sorry Saruyama but I'm not that really of an expert, just count on Rito instead."

Rito was again glad to see Allen catching up with society. He was actually surprised a bit that Allen manage to normally interact and socialize with people despite growing as a Blacklight under the watch of Cerberus where he is little acquainted with the outside world. Unknown to him apparently, Allen carries the memories and skills of his father Alex Mercer so he knows how to act normal.

"Are you childhood friends?"

"How long have you've been?!"

"How far have you gone?"

Lala in the other hand was also occupied with the girls in the classroom, mostly asking questions what Deviluke looked like while others admired her beauty. Lala didn't mind and was actually happy she is meeting new friends and conversing well with Terrans, Rito would even wonder why but Lala and Haruna Saerenji acted as if they are best friends, then again this is Lala.

"Are you really getting married with RIto?"

"Mn! He proposed to me and gave me this ring" Lala said as she showed them her ring. Everyone was awestruck and jealous of her, the ring was definitely expensive and mesmerizing that it awed them. Also the fact that she got Rito, a very rare breed of teenager these days in Japan.

"It can't be helped, Rito is technically rich so he got to marry a Devilukean." Risa said as she lightly shook her head.

"Eh? How rich?"

"So rich that he can buy his very own Frigate."

Frankly! No one even cared they are going to be married just an hour after its announcement and luckily, it didn't spread further outside the classroom as if the thing was even common. But that would make things easy for Allen and Rito.

With Lala busy with her new friends and confident that she is safe from harm, he wanted to be alone.

"Yo Allen, I'll go get some fresh air."

"Sure Rito..." Allen simply nodded as Rito stood and left the room

"Is he like that always in this school?" Allen asked Saruyama.

"Yeah, Rito does have some love with nature and he would constantly go to the rooftops during breaks."

In the most top platform of the Academies main building, Rito rested his arm by the railing as he enjoyed the breeze of wind passing colliding his skin and hair. He eyes are closed in content concentrating on the gentle wind was providing, thinking about his current life. Well, at least it turned upside down and interesting just like he sometimes want.

"Is there something wrong, Groom-to-be?"

Surprised by the voice that broke his trance, Rito opened his eyes in an instant only to see Zastin ascending from below to his level.

"Zastin? Nothing at all, just enjoying nature. How goes the house security?"

"Done and with it, an assassination attempt on you and her highness Princess Lala would be obsolete." Zastin said with pride, too much proud of his voice.

"I see, thanks Zastin."

"You're welcome, Yuuki-dono….Hm, Not to pry Groom-to-be but I've been wondering."

"…What is it Zastin?"

"Are you somehow regretting your engagement to her highness Princess Lala?"

"*chuckle*, if there's one thing I have regretted in that moment that is the proposal was an accident. I'll be honest Zastin, I would've not proposed to her should I have remembered such culture but seeing that I got myself into a mess and Lala is faithful to me that I'm the source of her happiness, I can't bear to reject or break someone like her"

"…I see, you are quiet the kind and caring Terran Yuuki-dono."

"You think?"

"Yes, I've always been there, beside Princess Lala. I attended every engagement ceremony that her parents always have prepared for her, I saw all the other men that seeks the throne and love of her highness. This is a first, I'll admit"

"How so?"

"Unlike others including myself, you do not conceit on your looks and strength nor do you hold vanity to what you possess. You do not seek the love of Lala yet you care for her happiness and give what you can? A true gentleman, I'll give you that Yuuki-dono"

"Thanks Zastin, by the way, how are you and Miss Goyle"

"Ah yes, the honorable mention envoy of the Alliance…I…I-I'm not that really good with relationships, eh…but yeah, we had a date but that's a start, right?"

"And she did acknowledge you as her "Boyfriend" right?"

"Right…though I don't get why you have to ca-"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend, well for Terrans, it's the start of a relationship between two lovers unless it's political marriage."

"I am very well aware of my rights of choosing my wife."

"Well lucky for you, start building your love life with Miss Goyle then, you do know how to handle ladies, don't you?"

"Ehrm…yeah, going on dates, giving her gifts and getting to know each other…yes, I think I have everything I need listed."

"Haha, sure Zastin those are the few ways to win a heart."

"Other than that, I could only hope the king accepts you as his heir and fulfill your role correctly"

"Yeah, I need all the luck I can get. But I have to finish my school life first mind you"

"I know, it's only natural for someone so young to be tensed and concerned. But that doesn't change the truth that you're going to marry her highness Princess Lala and will assume the throne in Planet Deviluke."

"Yeah, out of interest, what did King Gid ever do before he left your Planet?"

"Not long after the war, His majesties King Gid formed the Devilukean Empire, which is a coalition of conquered and liberated planets across the galaxy under the absolute monarch of Planet Deviluke. Her majesty Queen Sephie was a genius in politics and diplomacy, much to the betterment of the Empire. Then his majesties King Gid suddenly left along with his personal Armada without a note, leaving all the work to her majesty. We exactly don't know where he is right now but we can assume that he is beyond Milky Way expanding our borders."

"A risky assumption but undeniably possible, the Alliance may have already know this."

"I couldn't agree more, your Cerberus is the creepiest one, I'll admit. I have seen the Alliance Navy fought and it was a sight to behold and your electronic-warfare and cyber-hacking abilities are most awed by the universe that it hurt the Kirarans Pride."

"*chuckle*, life sure is lively up there huh?"

"Oh, that's my curfew. See ya at home Zastin."

"It can't be helped, have a nice afternoon Yuuki-dono"

"Oh and remind Mikan to cook sukiyaki for tonight, we really never had a proper celebratory meal"

"Of course, though…what is sukiyaki? Is that a Japanese food?"

"Guess you'll have to wait for the surprise, just tell her that and you'll know in no time"

Yuuki Rito then left Zastin and went back to his room as their break came to an end. Upon reentering his classroom, he saw everyone present except for the teacher.

"Rito, where have you been? Allen said you went to get some air" Lala asked as he went back to his seat which was just beside her.

"Like he said, I needed some fresh air. So how's school life treating you?" Rito asked.

"Fun! I got to meet and bond with my new friends, who would've thought Earth can be so exciting!" Lala replied with a pleased expression.

"You do realize that this is our home world so what do you expect? Still, I'm glad for you"

"Tehe, Am I doing a good job of not attracting attention."

"Nope, you're horribly failing at it. You can start by stop clinging onto and get off my chair." True to his words, Lala was now sitting by the corner of his chair also closing in the distance between her chest and his arm.

"Eh? But I want to get close to you." Lala pouted. Again he didn't mind this but they we're at school.

"*sigh*, this girl seriously. Oh and that reminds me, Risa!" Rito called out to the certain brown haired girl across the room.

"Yep?" Risa replied knowing it was Rito that called her.

Risa is quiet the matured yet mischievous big sister in the class, very much known and cherished amongst her peers due to her playful manner. She is quiet the Bi as both male and female are open for her game of love.

"Don't violate my fiancée when I'm not around" Rito straightforwardly said earning some emabarassed looks from most of his classmates due to his words.

"Eh? Why not, we're girls after all or…do you envy us" Risa playfully pouted.

"I'll admit that I envy you but please do refrain from doing it, at least not her brain"

"I'll try…" Risa answered with a smirk that didn't assured Rito as he could only narrow his eyes.

"Neh-neh Rito, what do you mean by Violate? She isn't doing anything bad to me"

"…you have a lot to learn Lala."

"Not that I hate the couple but some guys from other classrooms and higher years have been glaring at you Rito the whole day." Saruyama said.

"It can't be helped, I have noticed couples in this school have been rare and they are being treated enviously by singles." Allen added.

"I know right, why does finding a girlfriend have to be so hard…" Saruyama glowered again.

"You'll get your chance I promise." Rito said trying to comfort his friend.

'Let's just hope the day goes by without problems' Rito thought.

Much to his displeasure yet delight, the day went as horribly and interesting as it shouldn't be and not normally. Only a handful of teachers we're aware of a Deviluke present in their school, they weren't prepared with the consequences.

During P.E. Allen himself held back not wanting for the school populace to find out his a Blackligh, as well as Rito as he didn't want them to notice that he went gene therapy. Lala however wasn't so inclined and openly performed with full Deviluke strength, all stroked with a homerun and throwing literal fireballs at her classmates.

Again much to Rito's displeasure yet delight, Lala was clinging to him everytime they go out of their classrooms. Sure he didn't mind and actually loved as Allen was in the background following them, making sure the other boys won't make a move at Rito as they kept glaring at him and his fiancée.

Now outside the school premises, Lala, Allen and Rito we're now on their way home. As always, Lala is clinging to Rito happy that they we're out of the school and could openly show affection towards her love.

"What's wrong Rito?"

"Huh? Nothing Lala just tired…"

"So I noticed you are getting along well with everyone, especially Haruna"

"Yes, Certainly! Haruna is quiet and gloomy sometimes but she can be fun and lively at times!"

"It looks like the day wasn't as bad as I have anticipated…"

"Yeah, how about you Allen?"

"School…well, school is interesting at least. I'm not that really acquainted with society but that doesn't I can't be human. After all, you know that I grew in a different place"

"Right, just asking okay. I did hear that your parents wanted you live a normal teen's life"

"Worry me not Rito, I can assure you that I'm having fun now." Allen said with assuring voice and a rare smile. He truly did, Allen may be cold and sometimes the guy with a poker face but he could open up with his new friends.

 **Reach - LV03 Installation**

Jack Harper was many things, it was like a reputation and character he could never avoid or in hopes of not crossing. But most of all, he labeled as the Illusive, the Illusive Man or TIM. TIM is the supreme commander of Cerberus, the infamous separate-Alliance faction for its controversial Biotic and Blacklight research and he was founder of the now N7 Program. There was not much to do but there was certainly a lot of opportunities for the Alliance to advance.

But that didn't mean he wasn't resting, no, he is always working from spirit to mind. Like the inner circle of the Alliance, he was one of the many experts who had major concerns about the races outside their territory and beyond. Despite the very friendly relations that was built with Planet Deviluke along with some of their vassals, that didn't mean shadow skirmishes didn't exist.

The Alliance Navy is in full alert and at all times since, there have always been risky assumptions that Deviluke or any of its vassals would attack any time. Jack was very much intrigued and suspicious, a powerful and mature Deviluke could easily destroy a planet without even an army and that's what could concerned him and the Alliance after he submitted such report with full proof.

Mass Effect have been the bulk of their technology and frankly their weapons are effective against them when Pirates attacked but the balance between the two can be tipped with just a simple yet powerful gesture. Surely his Blacklight Operatives can easily match against them but the numbers are the problem.

What's more controversial coming from Cerberus is that King Gid himself is actually waging war against a certain planet. A Cerberus Exploration ship, specifically a Normandy-class frigate whose journey has been months beyond Milky Way found a fleet of Deviluke Corvettes and Battleships, they wasted no time hacking. And to their surprise, King Gid was in command of the fleet assaulting a planet called Kamerurengo and they've been there for weeks, this revealed that King Gid was actually expanding their borders beyond Milky Way.

Sitting by his chair with a cigar between his finger, he stared intently at the object in front of him. A sphere collective of Eezo's, emitting flares of both black and white rays. Harper reached for a certain installed by his chairs arm and pressed it.

"Miranda, please get me Zaeed Massani"

"Mr. Harper, I have him in the line." Miranda informed after a minute. Harper again tapped another button, switching from Miranda to the mercenary.

"Well if isn't go'ol Harper, heard you've been busy…" Zaeed said with his usual old and badass voice as Harper let's another round from his smoke before answering.

Meanwhile, Zaeed was enjoying his life ever since the Enlightment. After being honorably discharged from Alliance military, he found and created the Blue Suns, a mercenary group to be reckoned with in the galaxy. Most of his jobs or contracts would be either killing off other mercenaries or hunt down animals and go fishing for gigantic squids and lobsters in the Andromeda Galaxy which was beneficial considering that it would send back to earth for chefs to cook.

"…Zaeed, I'll keep this brief-"

"Hold up! Let me just ask first, why not them?"

"…Some must remain idealistic for others to bear the mask. The Alliance will handle those matters on their own; however, I will intervene a bit in the situation with a different approach."

"And you'll be hiring me so the Alliance won't be blamed for am I right?"

"The one of many phases yes, I am hiring you and your contribution will undoubtedly affect the future plans of the Alliance, in the positive way of course."

"Heh, some butterfly effect. Let's talk then."

Harper just visibly smirked.

 **No Codex for now. If you wanna know about Reach, Reach is the military capital planet of the Systems Alliance Military.**

 **/**

 **AN: Okay first of all, The Cerberus in this story are good guys okay, literally everyone will chose the Paragon path. Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter and as always leave some reviews. Reactions or suggestions, anything please just leave something to boost me up.**

 **Thank you so much for following this story and it was a good start, for me. Again thank you for reading this far! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 6 extra

**AN: Nothing much to say, I was just hoping you will still enjoy this side-chapter. Have a nice time day and enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 6.5: Narrowing View**

 **Terminus Region - Unknown planet**

Terminus, a region of space within the Milky Way galaxy. It is here you cannot worry about rules and regulations as it was a lawless region of space despite being Devilukes technical rule of territory thanks to most conquered planets. It is here you will encounter pirates and mercenaries alike, ranging from the smallest to biggest aliens you'll ever find in the galaxy.

Somewhere in this region is the BSS Marauder, a remodeled and improvised decommissioned Alliance Einstein-class Carrier. The Marauder was known all over the Terminus it was the only and biggest ship in the region, it is owned by the largest human mercenary group and it is currently their mobile base of operations.

The Blue Sun's led by Zaeed Masanni, this particular PMC-like group consist of honorably discharged Alliance marines. Not than a week after first contact, the Blue Sun's quickly introduced themselves into the galactic community in Terminus and quickly made a name for their group.

*RATATATATATATATAT!*

"HAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE! DIE! TAKE THIS YOU ALIEN BASTARDS!" Zaaed was having the time of his life. Since they we're introduced to the galactic community, his hunger for conflict and business skyrocketed, eager to go and join the galactic underworld with a reputation earned that could rival the infamous Golden Darkness.

He is currently in a desert planet, standing proudly in the center of battlefield armed with a goddamn M 97-Ravager that was roaring out bullets. An M 97-Ravager is a brand new Alliance heavy weapon, it was a six-barreled mass accelerator heavy weapon that fires a thousand incendiary rounds a minute.

The poor aliens that were Zaeed's enemy could only run from the raging and laughing beast while trying to avoid the life-threatening weapon. The Blue Sun's are known to be brutal and now they regret being mercenaries as they witness the wrath of one such Terran killer.

"He's at it again." A Blue Sun mercenary muttered as he could just watch his leader stand there firing his Gatling gun.

"Yeah but it's not that I hate seeing it, it's actually amusing." His comrade whispered back as he shot another alien.

"Isn't he uptight every day?" The job was a joke, they expected hard resistance since this was a large-scale gang war. But here they are, going on with a one-sided massacre against the running and de-morale alien mercenaries.

After more killing, the hallway was now clear as bodies and blood of alien mercenaries' littered the cemented ground, Zaeed breathed in satisfaction and lets out a chuckle with a smirk. Their mission was just beyond that iron door in the end of the hall.

"Stinger, blow that door." Zaeed gestured mercenary named stinger before nodding and went to set a charge. Everyone else readied for breaching tactic as Stinger stood back with his detonator in hand.

*BOOM!* with that explosion, the iron double-door went flying into the other side of the room. The Terran mercenaries aimed their respective weapons towards the room waiting for the gathered ash to disperse as Zaeed also did aiming his ravager towards it.

For what seemed like forever for the Terrans, the dust finally dispersed but what they saw was not they we're expecting. Their target, a four armed green humanoid mutant holding medieval weapons in each arm, however a blade was pierced through the mutants chest and his face twisted with horror.

"What the…" One of the mercenaries trailed off…

With the dust completely out of the way of vision, the mutant fell to the floor bathing itself in its own blood. Looking back up, there stood a blondie girl no older than 15 years of age wearing a black leather long-sleeve coat, a black skirt with 2 leather straps on each legs and a pair of back combat boots.

"Golden Darkness…" Zaeed said as he could only narrow his eyes towards the greatest assassin in the galaxy. Said assassin heard her name as she look at Zaeed with equal eyes, cold and respectful.

"The Blue Suns…" Darkness said with no emotion.

"Damn it!" Zaeed cursed. The credits goes to Darkness…again, their rival in business.

"N-Not…Not…Not AGAAAAIIIIINNNN!" He screamed with all his might.

"…" Darkness simply tilted her head at the mercenaries' antic. One time she fought with him was a big setback for her. During their duel a long time ago, Zaeed held one advantage against Darkness. That was his personal Kinetic barriers; her blade-arm despite, being thickest and strongest, was rendered useless against Alliance shielding technology. With that duel, she has grown to respect other mercenaries such as Zaeed.

Speaking of Zaeed, he just turned walked off with his men following behind.

Floating in the endless dead of space, The Blue Sun Ship Marauder stayed intact in the unknown planet's surface. Zaeed having returned along with the squad he took was silently fuming in rage, having that god forsake trans-weapons steal his kills…yet again.

While the Blue Sun respected her for her cunning and brutal skills, it could not be blamed that both side we're rivals in business, where conflict and contracts are business. Zaeed took a seat at his throne which was the captain's chair in the bridge of the Marauder.

"Yo'boss!" One of his men called for his attention.

"What! I'm in de' zone here!" Zaeed yelled back to the mercenary.

"But boss, this one's a good, easy job and generous pay." That at least earned his interest as Zaeed gestured the mercenary to continue.

"We simply go fishing ne'y, a…couple of giant squids, shrimps, crabs in Andromeda and a couple of …ingredients from Planet Deviluke."

"How much?"

"…30 Mega GC's (Galactic Credits)." That made Zaeed to widen his eyes in utter shock, due to the pay of a very easy job. Along with the present crew that heard those numbers.

"Who in the hell would reject that offer…do we know who is the client?"

"…Uh, First Deviluke Princess Lala Satilin Deviluke and yes…its one-hundred percent legit."

"*sigh*…it can't be helped. Prep for FTL, destination Terminus Stargate." The mercenary eventually calmed down and went back to his normal demeanor.

 **Earth - Sainan High Academy Rooftop**

"Hey Lala, who did you call?" Rito asked the Deviluke princess noticing that she just used her brand new phone. Part of helping Lala getting acquainted with Alliance society, he ordered a pink-colored wrist phone for his fiancé to use, of course Rito taught her direction on how to use the personal mobile device.

"Oh, I'm just trying my new phone. I simply called the Galactic market teehee…" Lala said biting a tongue, Rito was not entirely convinced. He remembered Lala's first day in Sainan, if she screwed up in the first day, there's no way she'll avoid it in the second.

"Okay, I'm not buying it. Who did you really call?" Rito again asked not convinced of Lala's honesty.

"Eh…I just ordered a delivery of ingredients." Lala almost pouted at Rito's suspicions before it turned into confusion.

"What would you need it for, we have lots at the fridge back home."

"I wanted to thank you and Mikan for cooking a good meal for us last night so I thought I could cook you a Devilukean dish this time."

"Is that so? Oh~ how sweet, come here you." Rito chuckled and grabbed her for a hug as she giggled and just returned the gesture, glad since they rarely cuddled in daylight.

"Eherm…" The couple stopped as they glanced to their side to see the one who disturbed their quality time together. It was Yui Kotegawa, textbook school dictator, in the eyes of Rito at least.

"Yui-san!" Lala greeted with a smile. As Lala did in the first day, she befriended every girl in her classroom, one of which Yui Kotegawa. First impression we're a little an uneasy much to her confusion why Yui always put up a glaring face and always say shameless at the majority of her time and speech respectively, in school but that didn't hold Lala back from befriending her spite her arthritic and cold attitude.

"I will not tolerate shameless acts within Academy grounds Yuki Rito, as school's public morals president, I demand you release Lala out of your Impure hands!" Yui said glaring at Rito, she really is obviously abusing her authority over students. Luckily for Rito, he just chuckled and waved it off as he let go off of Lala, much to her disappointment.

"*sigh*…here we go again. Yui If I remember correctly, Lala is my fiancé. I fail to see why it is forbidden for a betrothed couple to show affection towards the other."

"Even so, you're in public. I cannot allow such shameless actions in school grounds, you are both too young." Yui retorted that made Rito sigh in frustration again.

"Says the student who is in the same age as us and for the record, we're in the rooftop that's why I went in for the kill and by the way, why are you here in the first place? Are you sneaking on us?" Rito asked with eyes slight narrowed with suspicion and…teasing?

"W-what, like stalking? N-Never! I wasn't sneaking behind your back and following you. Uh I was a… I was just passing by making sure there is nothing shameless happening…yes, that's right, walking by." Yui stuttered waving both arms in denial with a sweat drop on her forehead. Again, that wasn't convincing for Rito and he is not buying it.

"Right~…" Rito quirked his eyebrows with a smirk.

Well that escalated quickly. After lunch break, the couples went back to their classroom for their next class with a suspiciously glaring Yui following behind. The brown-haired student just wished this would end and finally get with it.

"By the way Lala, when will your order be delivered?" Rito asked.

"I think Monday since most of the ingredients come from different planets." Lala said.

"Cool…I might as well be prepared what you have for me. And that reminds me! You still haven't had a look around Japan yet have you?"

"Umm no."

"Then how about Mikan and I show you around?" Lala gleamed with excitement.

"Really? A date with Allen, Mikan and Rito?"

"Yeah a date." Rito chuckled.

"Yay!"

"Just a minute you two. What are you talking about so secretly? I hope it's nothing shameless, Yuuki Rito." Yui interjected at the couple conversation, yet again.

"*chuckle* Nope not shameless, but nothing that concerns you." Rito shrugs.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yui said frowning and offended at his remark.

 **NeoTokyo - Shopping District**

It was finally Saturday and Lala along with Mikan, Rito and Allen decided to go sightseeing for the sake of Lala's acquaintance to Earth life. After taking a monorail, they now find themselves in the city's shopping district and Lala was currently having a blast from just looking at Earth buildings.

Also concerned of the public view towards Lala, Rito had Peke copy a set of casual clothing from Mikan for her to in the outside world. Much to Lala's happiness, she received approving looking with thumbs up from Rito.

"Wow! So, this is an Earth city! It's just like Elysium but better and taller buildings!" Lala said as she is awed by her surroundings looking between buildings back and forth. In comparison, Lala was in dive of excitement and expectations; for once she never had the pleasure to explore a Terran-built city but only a brief during her tour in Elysium and the Ashdire Academy.

"I have to say, Terran clothing conserves more of my energy than the former." Peke said, Lala was in casual white dress and green light sleeves.

"Alright Rito! Let's go!" She exclaimed before pulling him by the arm and ran to the crowds ignoring the glares of jealous Japanese boys.

"Whoa! Easy there cowgirl." Rito could swear, should he not have received those gene therapies and biotic enhancement from Cerberus, his arm would've separated from him due to Lala's strength.

"My, my you're so lovey-dovey that I could've just stayed home. Come on Allen, let's go before Lala destroys things."

"Couldn't agree more but before that, here." Allen gave a small envelope to Mikan.

"What is this?" Mikan asked curious what is in the envelop as she opens it.

"EH! This so much!" Only for her face to adopt a look of shock and surprise as she saw the contents which loads of cash.

"It came from my superiors in the Alliance counterpart, use it to show the princess a good time." Allen said.

"The government knows about this?"

"We are literally taking care of a guest of honor from the strongest empire that controls the galaxy in foreign territory; of course my superiors would know everything we do outside."

"I see, it's for security purposes. Let's go." Mikan realized before they started running to catch up with Rito.

From there, the group started exploring the city, starting from small food stands to large commercial establishments. As far, the four we're enjoying their company with each other no matter where they'd go. After all, the objective of the sightseeing is for Lala to enjoy.

"…Something's wrong." Rito frowned feeling a bit tense at the atmosphere around them, as if he felt something was watching them like how Yui use to spy on them when Lala and he are alone.

"Rito?" Lala turned to her love confused why he just stopped but Allen knew.

"So you noticed?" Allen said earning a look of expectancy from Rito.

"Eh, what is it?" Lala asked looking back and forth at her friends confused.

"The place is littering of Alliance agents and I assure you, it's for your own protection only."

"Oh don't worry, I understand. So Lala, where to next."

"There!" Lala pointed an Arcade establishment.

"Looks like everything's under control." Allen smiled as he just watched the couple run to the building. Mikan would only smile in agreement as she watched the two enter the arcade before following them.

"Couldn't agree more? By the way, I've noticed Rito has been staying late."

"Ah, he's been practicing his Biotic. He just received his transplants unexpectedly and without training after all."

"It's all for self-defense right, how about Zastin? He didn't came by last dinner."

"I heard he went to Shanxi the other night."

 **Alliance Shanxi Stargate**

The Shanxi Stargate was the gate between the territory of the Alliance and the Empire, this is where corporate trade and cargo ships pass through just after their FTL if they plan to enter Alliance space legally and do their business. Like Earth and the Arcturus Station, An alliance fleet, specifically the seventh fleet is stationed in the gate to overlook the security and order in the cross borders of foreign space.

Most aliens in the galaxy ask why the Alliance would limit their FTL travels to the FTL Traffic Trajectory System by building stargates. The Alliance responded that it was necessary to avoid accidents FTL collisions and use Stargates as their road-path to avoid such tragedy as proven during the early and reckless days of Terran galactic age. Also because unlike Alien's, their FTL is different than the Empire, only faster but a little costly and limited, with the use of Stargates, it would save a lot of money and not risk the lives inside a starship.

Zastin's personal ship was also here, in formation along with the nearby Alliance dreadnought. Just after a finished date with her girlfriend Anita, he decided to visit Shanxi, the nearest planet where this First Contact, as the Terran would say took place.

"Captain Zastin, we are recieving reports of a Balken that attempted to trespass the Terran's borders." One of Zastin's men reported to the Deviluke Royal Guard.

"Balke? I see, just as I've predicted. They're coming here, anything else." Zastin asked.

"The Alliance already intercepted and detained the Balken. What should we do?"

"Request the Alliance to let me take care of the Balke, I'll handle the interrogation."

"Roger!"

Inside the fork-shaped station, an Alliance monitoring officer yawned in his work station for the hundredth time just wanting to finish his shift and sleep. The Stargate then flared again as a ship appeared from FTL and stopped, another typical day for the officer.

"Ship name, passport and clearance please." The Alliance officer said groggily almost as if he is slacking off.

"Duna-class corvette, I.D.E.C. 001.8812." A soft and cold voice said through his communications as he then typed the following code. His computer then showed a picture of the passing possible tourist and her description and her ship's.

"…Hm, Golden Darkness, race: Trans-weapon. Is that you?" The Alliance officer asked as he just looked at the ship beyond his screen. A rocket and star looking corvette with a star-shaped window on the front hull, a rather strange ship for the officer's view.

"Hai." Was Darkness's blank response, the officer looked back to his pad.

"Tourist... What's the purpose of your visit?"

"Sightseeing…" There was pause.

"…*sigh*…okay, welcome to the Alliance and have a good time. Please refrain with your FTL and kindly use the Stargates provided."

"Hai, thank you." With that, the ship again activated its FTL leaving. The Alliance officer then pressed a key in his terminal opening a channel with a certain line.

"Uh S-Command, this is station monitor 3 do you copy?"

"Station monitor 3 we read you, over."

"Contact Cerberus, we have possible Gator-911. Latest trajectory is towards Orion Stargate in Terra Nova System's."

"Solid copy, S-Command out."

"Next!" A rectangular ship then came out this time though the officer already recognized it. It was a Marathon-class troop carrier but instead of troops, it was used for civilian purposes. It was ship with batch of humanoid immigrants, ranging from the most weird and generic humanoid aliens.

Back to the Duna-class corvette, Golden Darkness was in her ships cockpit piloting her personal ship.

"Duna, do we have track records of…Yuuki Rito?"

"Eh no Master, nothing but Lacospo's personal description about him and I can't hack through Alliance data, they have complicated computer systems." Duna, her ships Computer AI responded.

"Hm, how many cities does the Alliance have?"

"Um…more than forty planets, nine major colonies and hundreds of cities not even counting their home world."

Golden Darkness silently groaned, there was much searching to do. Of course under the noses of the Alliance fleet, she needed to be stealthy if she is reach her target.

 **Planet Deviluke - Alliance Embassy**

The Alliance has never been racial in any way, they actually either respect or admire the culture of aliens, and when it immigrants they do not encourage it but still gladly welcome them. It began simply by attempting to gain more knowledge about the galaxy and each aliens culture and view and it exchange for respective desire.

For example at first, the Deviluke wanted to migrate to the Alliance seeking life filled delicious foods, Memorzians wanting to witness beautiful night skies and much more. After the enlightment of Humanity, Elysium has the most recorded immigrant who took permanent residence inside Alliance space and within their planet, for them by simply calling it a new home.

But not everyone can be easily integrated to Alliance society and life, and royals are no exception. Princess Lala is no immigrant, she is a guest of honor (a literal political hostage) spite her _proclaimed_ stay in Earth the Terran homeworld. This is again of the Alliance's paranoia of public concern and political backslash, many royal bloods have taking interest in the Alliance but after the announcement of Princess Lala's engagement with her permanent candidate, many of her rejected candidates attempted to enter Alliance space without notice and to say many have returned back to their space depressed. The Aliens realized that should they force themselves to enter Earth, the Alliance Navy could tear them before they could burn in their home-stratosphere.

Here Udina then again is busy, seated by his chair with graceful and neutral form as he looks at the alien before.

"Hierarch Jewelria, what you are requesting is quite a bit surprising? You do understand that you are sending a royal blood into foreign territory, I concern for your childs well-being." In front of him is a green-haired man in his forties, he wore Arabian and Egyptian-like clothing clad in white silk and golden bracers and a brown cape.

"I do and trust me Ambassador Udina, you're not the only one. My child insists so much that he wants to attend this Sainan High Academy in your Earth, he says it's a personal matter." The Memorzian leader said just after sipping from a provided tea.

"Hm, I can make arrangements, is the young one a candidate for Princess Lala's hand of marriage?" Udina asked.

"No, I've never actually planned to decide who will my child marry but I can say they are very close friends since they we're still too young." True, the Hierarch would come to Deviluke with his child in hand, he/she would spend time with the Deviluke princess.

"The male counterpart or the other?" Udina asked as the Memorzian chuckled at the question.

"You can say both, to the point their almost both sisters and brothers."

"Putting that aside Hierarch, I cannot be sure of the safety of your child in our territories society even with A-Sec protection."

"Ren is resourceful, I'm sure he can manage, all I ask is that you accept my child's request of attending the academy."

"I see, very well. I will then have her…I mean both of their papers cleared up."

"Thank you so much Ambassador Udina. I'll entrust the safety and security of my child to Zastin."

"And in return, you are to swear not to expose and disclose the location of Princess Lala and her fiancé location as well as your child Hierarch."

"I swear on my throne in Memolze, I will not."

The meeting ended with the Hierarch thanking Udine for his time and the tea. This things we're almost usual to Udina and spite the number god knows how many aliens in the planet, he was just glad he could still serve the Alliance and is taking notice that he is growing old for this job as the days pass by.

"*sigh* when will I be pulled back and get on with a normal life." Udina muttered to himself as he looks at the city behind the rooms giant glass-window.

The city was still mesmerizing spite its lack of tall buildings and metropolitan atmosphere, it was still a sight to behold as the city held to its technological and cultural advantages. A world where palace, castles and imperialism exist, the polar opposite of the Alliance.

The Systems Alliance…The Alliance, The Terrans, the Masters of Element Zero and Biotics. Eleven years and they already made themselves a worthy race to be called far more than equals in the galaxy. Just then they we're just Earthlings, now expanded into the Terrans. It was the era of peace and advancement.

"Mr. Udina, you called me." His train of thoughts halted when he heard a familiar voice. Turning to his back he saw a young man clad in Alliance military uniform with an N7 logo on his left breast part.

"Ah John, or should I say, Lieutenant Shepard. Congratulations on your graduation and sudden promotion." John Shepard youngest ever to be inducted through the N7 training program and graduate, with his promotion after taking on against an army of Alien pirates in one of the planets of the Terminus region. John is a promising prodigy like his mother who captaind the Alliance Dreadnought sun-tzu that is currently stationed in Elysium.

"Thanks old man, I appreciate the love."

"Hey, I'm not denying but at least try to lessen it a bit."

"Whatever you say sir." Udina just groaned at that before sighing back to his calm demeanor.

"Anyways, to why I've brought you here. You'll be receiving your first mission promptly to your wrist-tool any moment now but I'll still explain, tell me what do you know about Procject Trans-Weapon."

"A project conducted by a rouge faction during the Great War in the post-days of 21st century. To simply explain it, the project was to create the ultimate living weapons much like to Blacklight merely called as Trans or Transweapons."

"That is correct but unlike Blacklight, these weapons are limitless and they cannot evolve but that doesn't mean they're not dangerous which is one thing that creeps out of the higher ups in the Alliance and keeps Cerberus investigating the project. Your objective is to head to the Planet where the main facility is located, investigate and find any traces of the Project and its divisions. You'll be provided with your own Normandy-class Frigate with crew and you can form a squad of your selection so feel free."

"Damn, for a rookie like me, don't I get too many privileges?"

"That's just some of the benefits of being an N7 operative, much like to a decorated soldier like you. You are even hardly the rookie for my standards, killing pirates, it may not be your first mission but it was still experience."

"Yeah, I always get but thanks anyway sir."

"That aside, I'm expecting a report a week from now and you can start tomorrow. Take this day off with your princess." Udina dismissively said earning a raised eyebrow from Shepard.

"My princess?" Shepard almost snorted at Udina's word to which he frowned and glared at Shepard.

"Don't take me for a fool shepard, I'm a politician, I have eyes and ears."

"Right, I don't judge you." With that, Shepard left the office without another word as he just waved his arms his back faced at Udina and went to change his clothing planning to meet up with a certain Deviluke Princess.

 **/**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Heat and Relaxation.**

 **Somewhere in Elysium**

*Slash*Splat*

Screams of agony and pain, it was song to Allen's ears. Being a Blacklight, he is trained and well-informed of every anatomy of Aliens in the galaxy, either by observation or consuming them. He have grown to be a called killer in a very young age and it just became better for him now that his grown.

"Annoying…" His voice was devoid of emotion as he whipped clean off the blood from his gigantic Armblade, in front of him are creatures he would consider lower life forms of the galaxy. His eyes glued at the limp and butchered alien in the floor, sometimes twitching much to his pleasure. Cold green eyes then turned and pierced through the ones still alive which made them shiver and flinch in fear at his gaze.

"Wait don't, Gyaaah! *Slash*" Only to be cut off as a blade separated his head and rolling down the floor.

"You trying to kill my friend…I'm just returning the gesture." Allen coldly said as his face stretched out a grin. With momentum, he charged with full speed with his blade ready to cut throats which only resulted of green-blood splatters painting the already dirty walls of the alleyway and body parts flying in the air like fireworks.

"AHHH! Please don- *Slash!*" With that last swing of his organic blade, the blood has been spilled. Allen then reached for the communicator in his ears. Turning again, there's one last green men just sitting in the floor shivering in fear of Allen. He slowly approached the alien as it breath would hitch every footstep.

"D-don't K-kill me! I have a family!"

"Tell that to Hades." Allen grabbed the neck of the alien and slammed him down back to the floor. He then proceeded to sit in the alien's stomach and mercilessly gave a chain of relentless punches in its face, spraying green in both sides with every fist. Tendrils then consumed the alien as Allen began to read his memories.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"…So what do we have?"_

 _"Hehehe, a lot of royalties placed a bounty on this Terrans head."_

 _"Fufufu, he's a pretty boy indeed, with a high price."_

 _"Yeah, almost every assassin will come get his head. Even Azur-Man, Kilrine and Golden Darkness."_

 _"What's just standing between are those large damned Terran fleets in their fences."_

 _"And who's our contractors?"_

 _"Prince Lacospo, Ghiblee and some alien from Planet Galantia."_

 _"Will have to find what planet in the Alliance he lives in."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

'Damn it! How the hell do they know Rito's face…?' Allen mentally cursed after reading the new set of memories, it seems majority of the Aliens now know the mysterious face of the man marrying the Deviluke Princess

"Command this is Hercules, all targets have been neutralized and be advised, we have possible mole inside the Alliance. Priority one has been compromised, I repeat has been compromised; Yuuki Rito's profile has been disclosed."

"Copy that Hercules, we are sending A-Sec to clean up the area and will notify the parliament. Good job operative Mercer."

"I need a ship back to Earth ASAP. Hercules out"

 **Alliance Embassy**

"For the last time Mr. Mepal, I seriously insist that you return to your planet and wear a more formal clothing before you present yourself with Ambassador Undina." An Alliance Marine who was guarding the door to the Alliance embassy in Planet Deviluke said almost irritated at the dick-waving Kiraran in front of him who wanted to enter.

"Why? Is my current clothing an insult? Are the Terran's so racist that they can't stand such common clothing." The Kiraran retorted visibly insulted at the Marine's words about his heritage's choice of clothing.

"No but what you are wearing is not common clothing for Deviluke standards and by logic, that is a Rocket Suit which have been causing massive financial respirations in repairs for our Embassy and excessive damage of private property. Until you go change that half-assed Mega Man suit for a harmless one, I will not allow you to enter the Embassy." The marine firmly and sternly said.

"You impudent Terran! This rocket suit is a product of Kiraran technology; it is admired by the whole universe." That was an overused cliché line of their race.

"And I heard that a billion times now, as expected from every Kiraran, bragging how their technology is better. Now scram Mister Clown, I say again, until you change that half-ass Mega Man suit for a formal and civilized one, I'll do everything in my power to prevent you from entering the embassy." That ticked off the Kiraran in front of the Marine as he fumed and gritted his teeth at the _considered_ insult to his race.

"Why you! Mark my words Terran, I'll be back!" With that, the Kiraran envoy straightened up his posture and took off to the sky. The marine merely sighed at that, glad that the envoy was again and didn't make a new hole in their roof.

"Is he gone?" Emerging from the doors of the embassy was Ambassador Udina asking the marine.

"Yes sir." The Marine said gesturing the trail of smoke in the sky left behind by the Kiraran diplomat.

"Thank you for mouthing that off bastard sergeant, get someone to relieve you and take the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir, thank you Ambassador."

In the good side, the Embassy's roof is spared from the head of Kirarans's.

 **Undisclosed Location - Cerberus Research Facility**

Every government or monarch has their own dark side, purpose either for own selfish desires or the common good. Cerberus is one example, dubbed as the spooks of the Alliance they are essentially one of the darkest, most elite and paranoid organization in the galaxy. Not only as a government-backed division, it's also a multi-billionaire conglomerate being backed by almost half of the Alliance's colony. All thanks to T.I.M.

Their paranoia and concern for the Human race's safety is bigger than the Alliance's, who would not if you have an Empire who controls 93 percent of the Milky Way in your door step. Everyday, the Terrans work secretly and tirelessly to make sure they are safe. With the Alliance gaining supremacy in diplomacy due to Deviluke being complete weird incompetent in politics, they focused more on the military everyday, giving upgrades and more advanced technology to match up against Deviluke's superior universe-scale military power and held their own fist fight against said faction.

And it proved to be successful, thanks to countless scientists from other Planets and organizations that we're considered enemies and traitors of Deviluke. This scientist we're considered outcast and abandoned after the Unification War, the Empire refused their cooperation and loyalty due to their affiliation with the Empires enemy back in the said conflict.

The Alliance and Cerberus secretly took the opportunity to chase out this individuals, give them immigration rights to be citizens of the Alliance and welcome them with open arms. Hundreds upon hundreds of individuals, counting from underpaid military engineers to researchers, gladly to the open door to their new life and quickly integrated to Terran life.

This resulted technological evolution and jumpstart advancement, much to the Alliance's happiness. Mass Effect Tech was still the major root to most equipment and weapons, but upgrades and other such Tech's we're still installed to every military vessel to present date.

In the facilities podium, it was built for the staffs comfort during their breaks. It had round tables with four stools provided for the staffs use. One of them being used is Dr. Tearju Lunatique, a former scientist of a rouge organization during the Unification War.

Seated in one of the tables, she gently held the warm cup of coffee with a gentle smile radiating in her beautiful face.

"Hey you! What are you doing all here alone." Tearju almost leaped at her feet when she heard a familiar voice tap her ears. Turning to her back, she saw her friend Miranda Lawson smiling with a greeting hand.

"M-Miranda-san, p-please don't scare me like that." Miranda merely chuckled at her friend's embarrassment waving it off carelessly.

"I just can't get enough of it, mind I seat with you?"

"Please do." Tearju sighed seeing her friend occupy the opposite seat in front of her.

Her life has been pretty much fun like her younger days after the Alliance proposed her asylum in their territory to start a new life. Since then, her depression dropped a bit but it was still there and she was glad Mikado and Miranda, her friends, was there to comfort her in her times of sadness.

Thanks to her, the Alliance advanced tenfold in the fields of medicine, genetics and mutation. With her, more and better gene enhancement and implants we're created for the military. It's the least she could give to the Alliance for giving her a new life in their house and the fact their struggle and patience to get familiar with her clumsiness, most endowed men didn't mind her clumsiness though.

"So, nothing unnatural today huh?" Miranda said not wanting the silence to last forever.

"Mn, it's the usual but at least it's peaceful and its quiet the contentment." Tearju said softly feeling the wind brush her face and blonde hair as she gazed at the planets horizon which Miranda silently agreed.

"Yeah…hey, Tearju I got to tell you."

"What is it Miranda-san, is it news for Cerberus." Tearju polite asked turning to her friend and co-worker.

"Apparently yes, concerning the Alliance and…you."

"Me?"

"You are formerly affiliated with that organization that conducts bio-organic weapon research and development during the post-War right?" At the mentioning of said organization, Tearju lowered her head a bit in shame and guilt. She never wanted to talk about the past as it brought hurt and sadness to her, especially Eve who is she genuinely misses so much.

"Mn…" She gave a slow but firm nod to Miranda.

"Well, the byproduct of that research is in Alliance space, a certain blonde transweapon." Tearju widened her eyes at the news.

"E-Eve is here…" She stuttered visibly shocked.

"If you haven't still heard, she is now called Golden Darkness doing assassination contract." Miranda said as a matter-of-factly. Of course she knew that, Cerberus is well informed and she already assumed that Golden Darkness was the same person who she cared in the past.

"W-Will we intervene with the situation?"

"Not for now, she hasn't made any movements to violate our laws but we are tracking her just for percussions. Besides, you have another matter to take care of."

"And what is that?"

"The Alliance just sent a N7 commando to investigate the remains of the organization, you will be there confirming the evidences and tracks that will be brought back. You know why."

"Yes…"

"Hey…don't worry, should Golden Darkness act, that only when we act to."

"I know, but that what worries me is her well-being."

"What do you mean?"

"That Eve, no…Golden Darkness is prone to act violently and brutal, whether be it public or concealed."

 **NeoTokyo - Yuuki Household**

*Knock*Knock*Knock*.

"Coming!" Mikan called out hearing a few knocks from their main door. Leaving her duties from the kitchen, she went to answer the knock and open the double-doors to Yuuki household. Opening the door, revealing two attendants both clad in blue military grade armor with rifles holstered on their backs.

"Um…can I help you?" Mikan began a bit intimidated with the presence of mercenaries in their doorstep.

"Uh yes, is this the Yuuki household?" One of the mercenaries asked who had a gruffly voice, most likely due to the helmet covering his vocal to respond properly.

"Yes it is." Mikan confirmed with a nod.

"Alright, can you please sign this, here, here and here?" The mercenary said holding out a holopad for Mikan to sign. Reading the contents, she only noticed that it was a confirmation of their deliveries and they only needed her electronic signature as the receiver of the goods that were being delivered.

"Um, I don't remember ordering this?" Mikan said scanning the list of goods being delivered to them.

"But the Deviluke Princess said we deliver the package here, right here in this house." The mercenary reasoned. Once Mikan heard that word, she instantly deduced that Lala ordered these deliveries.

"Lala? I see, she's the one who ordered. So where do I sign?"

"Here and here." The mercenary pointed out in the pad as Mikan simply nodded and did so. Done, the a new batch of mercenaries appeared in their front yard carrying large metal crates, some being placed via VTOL which made Mikan a bit uncomfortable because of the size of the crates barely sizing the size of their own house.

"We'll just leave them in front yard if you don't mind." The mercenary said gesturing his co-workers carrying crates.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Pleasure doing business with you, have a good day ma'am." The mercenary said as he did a traditional Japanese bow to Mikan which she just nodded returning the gesture.

The mercenaries then left with their VTOL's as Mikan went to scan the giant crates left in their front yard. The boxes we're big and obviously made out of strong metal which Mikan could only imagine what Lala ordered to which why even it had to be soldiers delivering it. She even noticed that some we're large refrigeration containers, so large that Mikan only guessed it was massive numbers of raw meat or fish that was stored inside.

"Hm, I think I should ask Lala and let her open it later."

Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to the kitchen and continued preparing their usual breakfast. Moments later, Rito and Lala descended from the stairs and went instantly to the living room enjoying each other's company despite Rito's hard-work to remain calm at Lala's over-the-top craziness and influence to their lives. Knowing it's a good time and her right to know, Mikan decided to ask Lala.

"Neh, Lala, your orders have been delivered just earlier, they're outside." Mikan informed which made Lala excited.

"Really! Then I can finally cook and treat Rito and Mikan with Devilukean dish!"

"Um sorry Lala but breakfast almost done."

"Eh, how about dinner?" Lala almost pouted and whined but nonetheless accepted the fact.

"Of course why not? I'm also curios about Deviluke cooking." Truly, the Yuuki siblings did. The Alliance once said to the entire Terran race that Devilukean cooking is safe and compatible for their systems spite the lack of proper nutrients, it really only depended on the cooker, chef or at least the one who made the food. Through extensive tests and percussions, most Terran worlds only hired the best of them who is actually good at it and their numbers would consider them very rare, save for the Royal Family's own kitchen staff, better safe than dead.

"Ha~, a naked fiancé in the morning is a good breakfast." Rito cooed at the memory causing Mikan who heard it to giggle half embarrassed that her brother had the audacity to say that, but then again they're family.

"Hehe, my big-brother is such a pervert." Mikan said not so surprised that his brother openly said that.

"Do you see me complaining?" Rito said filled with pride as he grabbed Lala and gave her a peck in the cheeks, much to Lala's surprise and happiness at the sudden show of affection.

"Meh, so breakfast anyone?" Mikan shrugs and offered, much to Lala's happiness.

And as always, Lala drooled over the egg, ham and sausages that were served for the family. Oddly yet again, it was common now even Lala was just here for barely 2 weeks as she drooled over any servings Mikan cooked, especially rice. After breakfast, the couple now we're finally making their way to school. Hand in hand, this was also common for Rito now.

"Neh-neh Rito, you said have an aunt named Shepard right?" Lala ask her soon-to-be-husband curiously, she remembered Rito mentioning of himself being experienced in the use of firearms thanks to her Aunt named Shepard.

"Yes, she's a captain of an Alliance dreadnought stationed in Terra Nova why do you ask?" Rito said.

"Are you related with John Shepard?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin in my mother-side. He's in the military, just graduated and youngest N7 in the alliance. Why, did you somehow meet him in the past?" Rito ask back to Lala, also curious to know how Lala knows the Shepard line. If you're asking, Rito are one of the many people intrigued why an 18 year old young man managed to be inducted in the N7's, hardly anyone is not intrigue about it. While glad with his achievements of killing space pirates, he just can't help it but be shocked and awed about the fact.

"Mn! She's my little sister's best friend; Nana-chan's being always clingy to him." That caught him off-guard. His cousin manage to snag a girl VERY YOUNG and royal blood no less, he's starting to think that the Shepard line had a thing with pink-haired girls.

"Princess Nana? I did once hear my cousin had a friend that's royalty; I didn't expect someone like her much less for a Deviluke princess." Rito said, honest with his words and just genuinely surprised.

"Hm…Mama once said that they can be engaged if they want to, but why does Lala's face go red?"

"She's just flustered and embarrassed that your mother finds them as a good and cute couple."

"Then they should get married like us!" Lala exclaimed as Rito thanks to whatever god existing out there that no one was within the vicinity. How could she say that in broad daylight, in that volume no less?

"Lala, marriage is a pretty big decision, important in one's life. It's not that simple if you think about it logically, okay. But ours is an exception though."

"Tehee, I love you so much." Lala said tightening her arms that we're wrapped around Rito's as he just chuckled at the goofy but lovable and adorable girl of a fiancé. Though he could only guess why he can't get to respond by simply saying 'I love you too' which she is yet to hear and receive from him. All he knew that he wanted to make Lala happy and give her anything she'll need in the future to come.

"By the way, I heard Allen went to a mission."

"Oh, Anita-san said he'll be back today from a mission in Elysium. He won't be living with us anymore since the Government gave him a comfortable civilian complex for him." Mikan answered.

Not long after, they got Allen to join them at their walk to school.

 **Sainan High Academy**

Reaching their classroom with the usual atmosphere, which of course, the whole school envying over Rito's betrothal status with the most considerably and undeniably beautiful girl in the school, Lala, except girls and boys in their classroom. What only kept most boys from physically harming Rito was his reputation and the girls that saw him as a gentleman.

Eventually, the student masses grown used to the news of their betrothal status, so as Allen growing used to the eastern society and learning to be somewhat human again spite his current status and outdated social interaction. Rito, Lala, Mikan and his classmates have been great friends, much to his enjoyment and gladness to his parents and Cerberus for letting him live a normal life for once. He now lives in the Suburban district just two blocks away from the Yuuki household.

That aside, for some time, Allen and Zastin needed to improve their internal security when Saki, daughter of some rich corporation in Japan manage to trespass the Yuuki household without being detected by A-Sec or Cerberus intelligence, much more to the Alliance's paranoia. Due to Lala's obliviousness, she never paid attention of the growing rivalry and standing between herself and the irritated Saki as Lala remains friendly and goofy to almost every student found in the campus making her reputation pass Rito's.

"Hm?" Allen out of nowhere narrowed his eyes towards the window; his face filled with suspicion which Suriyama noticed so did Rito.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Saruyama asked noticing Allen features changing to a rather uncomfortable sight.

"Nothing, just a hunch." Allen said dismissively but he didn't really dismiss it, he smelled a rather inhumane scent in the academy and he wasn't taking any chances considering his last mission.

"What is that?"

"I guess Rito's day will somehow be crazy…yet again."

"Ke, like every other day given that Lala came to this school, not that I mind though." Saruyama said.

"Couldn't agree more, things have never been lively here since that day a Deviluke spaceship crashed into the academy grounds." Risa said agreeing with the stated fact.

"Life has never been boring at least, am I right?" Mio said.

"You bet, it's actually a first seeing Haruna being this more lively than the usual." Risa said as she gestured the group at Lala who was conversing with a quiet yet still alive Haruna in the background. The group can't help it but smile at the sight, it was really a first since junior high when they saw Haruna smile like this so much. Before they could even continue their conversation, their teacher entered their classroom causing them to return to their seats and gladly start another day in school.

"Good morning." The elderly teacher as he fragilely walked towards his podium and spot.

"This is a bit of sudden, but we have another transfer student." The information at least surprised the class as whispers we're heard.

"Eh~, another transfer student?" Risa said slightly surprised. Just then a pretty boy walked in, much to the girl's excitement in the glass as they eyed the handsome foreigner. This foreigner had medium-length white upper hair while the back was black, he had reddish-pink eyes and delicate curved face which makes him a pretty boy, almost of a tomboy. Though that face was filled with confidence and arrogance that it made Allen frown upon scanning the transfer student.

'Is he trying to prove something here.' Allen thought, just concerned of Rito's being after knowing from Cerberus Interlligence that a Memolze was entering the Academy.

"His name is Ren Elsie Jewelria, I hope you all get along with him." The teacher informed.

"Hmph…Pleased to meet you." Greeted the white haired boy with softness and slight arrogance, at that majority of the girls in the classroom squealed with 'KYA!' and giggled at his antics, all of which complimenting his physical and facial advantages. As for the boys, let's just they're just pissed at this student. Lala in the other hand just tilted her head at the stranger while Rito just shrugs and waits for the class to start.

"Let's see if we have any empty seats…" Unfortunately for the teacher, Ren ignored him as he walked towards Lala's table and seat.

"I've found you…my bride." Ren proclaimed gracefully swirled and stretched his arms then held the hand of the unsuspecting Lala.

"Huh?" By the time he said that, everyone frozed including the calm and conservative Rito as they tried to process the words Ren just left out from his mouth because last time they checked, Rito is betrothed to Lala.

"Lala-chan, I could tell you we're here at first glance. Even in a crowd, you cannot hide your brilliance and beauty." Ren softly said ignoring the confused and glaring looks from his new classmates. It hardly mattered for him, all that mattered in the pink-haired beauty in front of her.

"Hey! Weird guy, what do you mean by 'Bride'!?" Saruyama exclaimed at the Transfer student, visibly unnerve to this guy out of nowhere stealing his Best friends girlfriend and fiancé. Ren heard this as he then slowly and dramatically turned to Saruyama then pointed at him.

"Are you Yuuki Rito?" Ren said pointing at Saruyama.

"Um…No."

"Do you need something from me." Rito said slight raising his right arm gesturing himself where he was just beside Lala and Saruyama.

"So, you're him? Then Yuuki Rito, I declare…I will take back Lala from you."

That statement froze the entire yet again, all shock at the boy who openly declared that. The perverted duo, specifically Mio and Risa, were smirking in the background at the cliché scene they are witnessing. Allen on the other hand was glaring with growing killing intent towards Ren for some reason. As for our main character.

"…" Rito merely tilted his head at the strange and weird creature in front of him as if clueless what was happening. First he was just expecting a good day of class and get home to taste Lala's cooking, then out of nowhere a white haired pretty boy outright literally and dramatically slapped him and tries to severe his growing love for Lala, the alien was lucky that Rito is incredibly calm and optimistic, if anything else he would've started an argument.

Just before the silence was about to last forever, Lala broke it raising from her chair with a had raised to gain attention and said.

"I have a question?" Lala said.

"What is it, Lala-chan?" Ren softly and casually said as if expecting familiar words from the princess.

"Who are you again?" Lala said also tilting her head and clapped her hands visibly clueless who the stranger she's facing, who she instantly regards weird and fun to befriend with.

In Ren's case, he gasped and froze for a moment as he pictured himself being crushed by an asteroid from space. While not an insult, this hurt him very bad in the heart as Lala didn't recognize him and much expected the opposite. He stepped back trying to recover from the pain inflicted in his heart by Lala.

"H-How typical of Lala. This won't be easy." Was he shaking!?

"But I haven't lost yet. That because…I'm a man!" He exclaimed passionately recovering with a straight face.

'Yeah, we clearly see that.' All boys thought at the same time.

"Oy, what's your relationship with Lala-chan?"

"That's a good question, ta-"

"HEY! Stop this senseless dribble now! And YOU pretty boy, I'm a representative of the Public Morals Committee, you will take your seat and save you words for later. NOW SIT or god so help me I will cut that thing that makes you a man!" Kotegawa, who was silent the whole time was now drove to the edge as she just witness this foreigner destroys the peaceful atmosphere that she wanted, snapped furiously glaring at the now scared Ren who instantly took his sit.

Rito mentally noted to thank Yui later for snapping, also growing tired at the scene the boy was displaying wanting nothing but to start the day and to be honest, he was genuinely surprised a bit to see Kotegawa snap and let out an outburst, let alone outright threaten him _with that_ , it was a first.

Later after the class, the room became to what was it would normally be in a day to day basis. With the new foreign student in town though, everything will go haywire and the two friends are quite ready for it.

"My earlier question, what's your relationship with Lala-chan?" Saruyama again asked to Ren who temporarily took the seat beside him.

"Here." Ren handed Saruyama a picture frame of him and Lala, the image itself confused Saruyama, Rito , Allen and Risa. Why was Ren dressed liked a girl.

"Oh, that's me when I was little." Lala happily informed, feeling a bit nostalgic. Then something hit her, literally.

"I remember you now! You're Cry-Baby Ren!" Lala said remembering a childhood friend. Rito, Allen and Saruyama resisted the urge to laugh at his nickname only deducing to silent snorts but Risa wasn't so inclined and just openly laughed about it but it didn't insulted Ren at all.

"So you finally remembered." He said dramatically, openly accepting his reputation with Lala. Giving his history with Lala, being a Guinea pig and all that stuff until towards the subject of Lala's promise to Ren.

"So if Lala acknowledges you as man, Lala will marry you?" Rito said after listening to his story, showing a slight amused expression.

"That is correct Yuuki Rito!"

"*chuckle*…I never took you for a dominatrix type Lala-hime." Rito said his heart a bit hurt but he know he will grow to love her someday.

"Domi-no…Domina-what now Rito-kun?" Lala asked, clueless at the new word she just heard.

"He's saying that he didn't expect you to have a Harem." Peke deduced which shocked Lala at what Rito thought of her. Yui simply fainted at the thought of Lala surrounded by boys while Risa and the others though took this in the wrong way and burst into a series of laughter, so much for laying low.

"Eeeeh! Rito is my only one, he's the only person who understood my feelings and I love him and him only." Lala whined grabbing Rito's right arm placing it in between her well-rounded blessings, much to Rito's content as he let out a sigh of relief at knowing her loyalty and a slightly perverted look in his face feeling the contact in elbows. This made the entire classroom refreshed and a bit jealous of the love birds but for Ren though, he looks like he just got hit by an asteroid as his jaw dropped and eye wide as dinner plates.

"…No, I'm refusing to give up. There is hope, if Lala can acknowledge me as a man, I have a chance to take Lala back! Do you understand that Yuu-" He cut off noticing that the said man was nowhere to be seen.

"W-Where is he?!" Ren demanded.

"He went to the bathroom…"

 **Later - Hallway**

Rito was simply walking down the hallway, making his way back to his classroom. When Ren came through running in the hall way with a 21st century Ero-magazine in hand and stopped in front of him. With Rito's attention at him, he ripped the entire magazine off with his bare hands though it didn't intrigued Rito a bit and just tilted his head.

"How manly!" Those present other than Rito was simply awed.

"What is hape-…What is this! Shameless!" Yui exclaimed noticing r-18 images scattered in the floor between Ren and Rito, with the latter facepalming for being accused.

 **Later - Classroom**

Rito was about to walk out the door of his classroom. But just as he was about to cross the opened sliding door, a certain white-haired alien halted him.

"Ratatatata!" Again, Ren comes in running ready to push away Rito from Lala who was just behind him.

*Shing!* Only to stop when he felt a not-really-radiating blade was mere inches away from his throat, it was Allen who just mysteriously appeared in front of Rito in a Defensive stance and a combat knife in hand currently aimed for his throat.

"Go ahead and you'll find yourself in a coffin you son of a bitch." Allen silently threatened giving out his creepiest glare at the sweating Memolze that dared harm his friend.

"Hey language! And deadly weapon in academy grounds!" Yui pointed at Allen with her usual _moralistic_ attitude.

"Hmph…" Allen merely glared as he tucked back his knife. After school, he might as well kill this person as long he informs the Alliance and approves it.

 **Later - Arena**

"AHHH!" A sandstorm was imminent and the instructor was simply frozen at what he was seeing while he's other students tried to finish the course with a normal and humanely pace. It was Ren apparently, running in a speed of two hundred kilometers per hour.

"*sigh*…how did it come to this." Rito tiredly and sadly voiced out.

"This is kinda manly." His classmates deadpanned.

After P.E. class, we find our resident couples and favorite secondary characters resting in nearby benches provided.

"Here you go." Lala said happily handing out a pink towel to Rito, much to his appreciation.

"Thank you." Rito said as he gladly accepted the offer and began to rub and clean drenched face, he wasn't really tired thanks to certain gene enhancements though he didn't know why he was sweating. The couple then noticed an approaching Ren, more drenched than Rito and panting very hard trying to recover his breath he got from marathon-scale running session.

"Lala, I have showed unrivalled performance. Am I a man now." Ren asks as he pants with eyes filled with expectance and determination as he seeks Lala's answers. Lala just tilts her head as if cluesless.

"I don't really know…" Ren yet again, gasped and froze at hearing Lala's words. Simulating himself as if he was pummeled by a meteor rock. Rito nervously chuckled at the guys antic and Lala eyed her twitching childhood friend that was lying on the ground.

After school was the usual, Ren was sent to the infirmary and Lala and Rito were walking together back home.

"We're home." Rito announced.

"Oh hey, Rito, Lala."

"Mikan! I'm ready to cook for dinner."

"Sorry Lala, I won't be eating tonight, I'm just really tired and sore."

"Eh~…fine, I'll just cook for breakfast."

"Thanks Lala, you're the best." Rito said softly giving her a peck on the lips, Lala blushed at this and giggled. She might know little about romance but she knows well how Rito shows his affection and he does it very well and what's best for her.

Rito went upstairs, removes his upper clothes and instantly crashed to his bed with his torso and arms bare. Lala understands Humans are less strong than Devilukes spite of Rito's genetic enhancement, considering all the stress in him did tire him out.

"Ne, Mikan…" Lala called out to her future sister-in-law.

"Hm?"

"What do wives do to their husbands if their tired." That of course made Mikan blush, while not uncomfortable with the subject she was not a genius to talk with this sort of things.

"O-oh…uh…Well…most of the married guys would come home tired at work. Their wives would be their uh…source of pain or stress relief." She explained.

"Really!? I want to help Rito, he seemed so tired and I don't seeing him in pain."

"Uh…well, you could give him a back massage."

"Back massage, oh yeah. I heard it once in Elysium!"

Back on top, Rito was half-sleeping soundly. He heard the door to his open and closed after, he then felt his bed shifted a new weight. Rito assumed it was Lala, though something was wrong. He expected her to instantly lay beside him and cuddle but he was wrong.

"Ne Rito, relax okay." Lala said. He was also surprise that her voice wasn't the usual goofy manner but a soft one.

He felt her sit on top of his butt, making him smile a bit at the feeling. A pair of hands then were against his back and he felt that they were covered with something cold and slippery. Unexpectedly, Lala begins to perform a soothing massage that took Rito off guard. His muscles loosens and relaxed and he let out a moan as she continued to pleasure him.

Her soft fingers pressed at sensitive areas guiding her palms to push upward then downward and repeating the process again and again.

'Good lord, I'm melting here.'

"Rito." It was his goddess calling to him.

"Hm?"

"Can you turn around?" He felt her stand up a bit, giving him chance to turn.

In response, he just turns around and lays on his back as faces Lala. He noticed the liquid on Lala's palms were massaging oil. To his surprise again, she sits on him and this time, where it makes his body happy and warm. Then she returned to her treatment to him, massaging his chest, to his neck and down his belly.

He almost groaned in disappointment when the otherworldly disappeared. Much again to his surprise and utter shock, Lala wriggles her lower on his pole in curiosity almost making Rito jerk and twitch as she rubs in curiosity.

"Ne, Rito what is this." But Rito was a gentleman. Pervert he admits but he cares genuinely for others. Lala know nothing of sex, courtesy of the moment taking place.

"I just love you Lala, that's what it means." He opens his eyes and sat up and quickly took her lips on a heavy make out. This went on for a few more minutes before the two slept in peace, not caring if they ate dinner or took at least a shower.

 **/**

 **AN: Nothing but a fluff and romantic moment, nothing sci-fi but I'll get to that next chapter. So yeah, Miss Lunatique is working for Cerberus R &D because she has nice assets and a good arse like Miranda hehehe. Most characters from the second season will be appearing earlier than usual.**

 **Thank you for reading, please Review and have a nice days ma'ams and sirs.**


End file.
